Avenger's sex tape
by MarvelAvengersHawk
Summary: Il sex tape del rapporto intimo fra Occhio di Falco e la sua deliziosa partner viene mandato via e-mail a tutti i dipendenti dello S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers compresi; i suoi due protagonisti dovranno affrontarne le spiacevoli conseguenze. La storia di amore, passione e sesso di Clint Barton e Rafflesia Tyler non nasce sotto i migliori auspici…
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITOLO 1 AVENGER'S SEX TAPE**

Steve aveva sentito vibrare il telefono. Una mail da...Barton… Inviata in risposta ad una del protocollo generale dello S.H.I.E.L.D., la comunicazione trasmessa a tutti, a seguito della conclusione dell'emergenza maltempo. L'aprì e notò un file allegato. Un filmato. Cominciò a visionarlo, come gli altri nella stanza.

Non era di lavoro, però…intravide l'immagine di un uomo nudo, in piedi e di spalle, i glutei e la schiena in bella vista, riconoscendone la fisionomia e la muscolatura. Porca miseria! Che roba era? Un video porno, pareva, accidenti! L'inquadratura, nitida e ben girata, gli fece pensare al sistema di sorveglianza professionale che gli Avengers avevano a casa propria, un regalo del maniacale Fury. Lo sfondo, un poster gigante di un torneo di tiro con l'arco, a cui aveva assistito molti anni prima – appeso sopra il letto – e che aveva visto il Falco vincitore assoluto, gli confermò che fosse l'appartamento di quest'ultimo. Non ebbe dubbi sull'identità del maschio e, quando quello si sedette al bordo del letto, accendendosi una sigaretta, intravide la persona stesa nel suo talamo.

Nuda e bellissima, illuminata dal chiarore della luce naturale che filtrava dalla finestra, dormiva l'agente Tyler…Rafflesia…porca puttana, la scommessa! Fanculo Stark!

'Chiamatemi gli agenti Barton e Tyler, subito' gridò.

Nessuno dei colleghi replicò, né si mosse per farlo, neanche Bucky! Erano intenti nella visione, molto presi...

Con la mano destra, Clint le aprì leggermente le rosee carni dell'intimità, per guardare meglio l'oggetto del suo desiderio. Con il pollice della sinistra, le lambì, delicato, il morbido bocciolo che tanto aveva in evidenza. Era la stessa mano con cui teneva la sigaretta, e la cosa lo intrigò ancor di più. Due peccati, insieme…il tabacco e la sua Venere.

Non le avrebbe fatto alcun male, voleva solo…in quell'istante, alzò gli occhi ed incrociò quelli di lei, che si stava destando. Le lunghe ciglia scure rivelarono il più bel paio di iridi che avesse mai visto in vita sua, di quel violetto cangiante che lo aveva ammaliato nel corso della giornata e della notte precedente e… da quando la conosceva.

Rafflesia, stupita di un simile risveglio inaspettato, non disse nulla, sospirando.

Lui aumentò la cadenza e l'intensità del tocco 'Voglio vederti godere…sei così bella, quando vieni…ancora più bella'. Era tenero ed eccitato, il suo bisbigliare le aveva provocato la pelle d'oca.

Continuò a fissare gli occhi azzurrissimi del partner. In capo a pochi attimi, inarcò la schiena, ed allargò leggermente le cosce, lussuriosa, esponendo maggiormente il proprio fiore alla vista dell'uomo. Respirava affannata…gli prese la mano destra libera e incrociò le dita con le proprie, sorridendo.

Si era meravigliata del livello erotico in cui l'aveva trascinata…freddo, distante e rigido sul lavoro, come lei, passionale e sfrontato fra le lenzuola; era stato aggressivo, brutale e prepotente, era la prima volta che lo faceva in un modo tanto violento…ma altrettanto piacevole!

Il Falco si portò la cicca alla bocca e la penetrò, a fondo, con le dita della mano sinistra, il pollice appoggiato al clitoride, in un doppio movimento che la fece contorcere; il boschetto scuro grondava dei suoi umori vischiosi, profumati di carnalità, il corpo squassato da lunghissimi brividi, le tette tumide e piene, i capezzoli turgidi, le labbra gonfie, dove l'aveva morsa a sangue. Percepì una prima vibrazione, in lei, accompagnata da un gemito ad alta voce, e, velocemente, prese un'ultima boccata di fumo, prima di gettare il mozzicone, nel bicchiere posto sul comodino.

Balzò su Rafflesia, trapassandola, con tutta la forza che aveva, in maniera quasi animalesca; la ragazza lo avvinghiò, con le gambe, e lo strinse, con un braccio, sulla schiena, ansimando…la sua mano sinistra intrecciata con la propria destra, sempre.

Barton sentiva i suoi spasmi che battevano, ridondanti, sul proprio membro, i più intensi, i più gradevoli; spinse, potente, poderoso, affamato un'altra volta di lei, gli occhi incollati ai suoi, la bocca che aderiva alla sua…prima di spargere un fiotto immenso di caldo piacere in quella creatura divina e di emettere un roco e tormentato grido.

Rafflesia e Clint entrarono in sala, casualmente, nell'istante in cui gli Avengers, al completo, avevano finito di visionare il filmato; quelli alzarono i volti dai loro telefoni, fissandoli, attoniti.

'Falco, sei impazzito?! Ti ha dato di volta il cervello? E' per la scommessa?' il Capitano mormorò. Lo aveva lasciato senza parole! Quel comportamento non era da lui!

'Quale scommessa?' gli domandò la Tyler, voltandosi.

Barton, pallido, si rammaricò di non aver avuto il coraggio di confessarglielo prima; ci aveva riflettuto ed anche che si sarebbe inquietata a morte. In fondo, era un peccatuccio veniale e non c'entrava nulla con quanto accaduto negli ultimi giorni. Perché Steve, di prima mattina, già rompeva con quella vicenda e lo aveva messo in mezzo? Aveva lo sguardo incazzato di quando l'aveva fatta grossa!

'Clint, hai risposto, con una tua e-mail, a quella del protocollo generale, allegando un filmato! E' stata inviata a tutti i dipendenti della base, noi compresi. Tenetevi forte, è roba grossa!' Tony non sorrideva affatto. Aveva capito, dalla faccia attonita del collega, che il messaggio non era partito volontariamente.

La moretta tolse lo smartphone dalla tasca posteriore dei pantaloni della tuta, con cui si era allenata, e visualizzò l'allegato. Sgranò gli occhi, sconvolta; Barton al suo fianco gemette, guardando lo schermo.

Terminando di vederlo, si girò di nuovo, verso di lui, gelida 'Perché ci hai ripreso? E senza dirmelo?'.

'Per la scommessa, ovvio!' Bruce ribadì.

Il Falco sussurrò, imbarazzato a dismisura 'A suo tempo, avevo impostato la videocamera per quella storia, ma stamattina ho distrutto il filmato e l'ho messo nel cestino del computer…solo che…cavolo, in quel momento si è bloccato ed avevo la posta elettronica aperta sulla e-mail trasmessa dall'Agenzia…forse ho fatto un pasticcio, miseriaccia…non lo avrei mai spedito, figurati!'.

'Quale scommessa?' La Tyler sollecitò, provando a rimanere calma; doveva capire, con esattezza, l'accaduto. Dentro si sentiva ribollire!


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITOLO 2 LA SCOMMESSA**

Rogers lo aveva intuito subito che, con l'arrivo della donna, sarebbe accaduto l'inferno.

Aveva notato le occhiate dei colleghi e del personale maschile dell'Agenzia, che sbavavano. Persistenti e fastidiose.

Lei era indifferente e molto algida. Più si irrigidiva e dava loro meno corda, più quelli si incaponivano negli approcci. Era bella. Bellissima. I capelli corvini corti e leggermente ondulati, le lunghe ciglia scure che incorniciavano gli occhi violetti, le labbra rosate e piene, in un viso angelico. Alta, slanciata e tonica, come deve essere un'operativa. Con curve supersoniche. Espressione letterale di Tony. Tette magnifiche e sedere a mandolino. Urrà! Gli ormoni impazziti degli Avengers stavano prendendo il sopravvento sul lavoro.

Rafflesia era stata ineccepibile, a dire il vero. Più che altro, non rivolgeva la parola a nessuno. Tranne a lui, in quanto suo capo. A Bucky, che le era chiaramente simpatico. Poco al Falco, con cui Fury l'aveva spedita ad allenarsi, perché, secondo il nero, entrambi erano dei veri rompicoglioni.

Per il resto, era muta e, a volte, nemmeno rispondeva alle loro domande. Steve aveva compreso non fosse timidezza o maleducazione. Non voleva rogne. Sapeva che effetto faceva sugli uomini ed evitava i problemi.

Solo all'ennesimo approccio di Stark, che le aveva portato in dono la colazione, comprata in una famosa caffetteria newyorkese, era esplosa, restituendogli la busta 'Non ci vengo a letto con te! Smettila di darmi fastidio!'. Lo aveva detto, seria e stizzita, davanti a tutti.

Barton era sbottato a ridere, deridendolo 'Il miliardario è andato in bianco. E di brutto!'.

Tony si era urtato a morte, per la figuraccia colossale, ed aveva meditato una vera e propria vendetta personale, diventando il bookmaker dello S.H.I.E.L.D..

Chi sarebbe riuscito a farsi l'agente Tyler, per primo? La stronzetta avrebbe ceduto, prima o poi, santa non gli pareva. I pretendenti erano molti. Cinquanta dollari per entrare. L'intera posta per il vincitore. Che avrebbe dovuto documentare l'amplesso del secolo. Su quello era stato chiaro. Un bel filmato non contraffatto, pochi fotogrammi sarebbero stati sufficienti, niente imbarazzi, solo l'esposizione del trofeo, dell'oggetto della caccia.

I colleghi erano parsi divertiti. Fomentati. Thor in testa. Wilson. Perfino Bruce, Visione ed il Colonnello Rodhes…c'era da morire dal ridere.

Avevano soprasseduto solo lui e Barnes.

Iron Man aveva tormentato Clint, per giorni, perché partecipasse 'Proprio tu che hai più possibilità, devi. Ti ci alleni...hai perso il fascino ruspante del fagiano, fammi capire? Allora?'.

L'altro si era rotto le scatole e, alla fine, all'ennesima provocazione, gli aveva sbattuto in faccia cento dollari, raddoppiando la scommessa, per gioco e perché gli piaceva la competizione. Figurarsi con Tony.

A seguire la velocissima raccolta delle poste, la donna si era ritrovata a rifiutare decine di inviti. Rimandare indietro, ai mittenti, regali e fiori. Li trovava sopra l'auto. Vicino l'armadietto. Non poteva prendere un caffè che la seguivano a frotte, una persecuzione vera e propria. Sapeva di essere attraente … Cappero, mai le erano capitate tutte quelle attenzioni ed insieme.

'Barton, hai idea di cosa accada? I maschi della base sono asfissianti. Avengers compresi. Ne sai il motivo?' la frase più lunga che avesse pronunciato. Glielo domandò, mentre terminavano una seduta al poligono di tiro.

La scommessa, era quello! Clint se ne era scordato. Quando lavoravano, si concentrava, provando a sganciare il bassoventre dalla dinamica professionale. Nel corpo a corpo, tentava di sfiorarla meno possibile, per evitare fraintendimenti.

La Tyler era discreta e solitaria. Accondiscendente negli allenamenti che affrontavano, e molto brava. Attraente, in maniera esagerata.

Certo, non poteva spifferare della stupidata cosmica di Iron Man, né confessare di aver raddoppiato la posta. Tutto sommato, aveva messo la sua quota, con fare sborone, senza invitarla nemmeno per un aperitivo, orso com'era, pure se gli sarebbe piaciuto, contando nel certo rifiuto.

'No, mi sfugge. A pensarci meglio...sono attirati dai tuoi occhi da urlo' ridacchiò, fissandole le tette, rosso come un peperone 'Come dargli torto?!'.

'Grazie per la sincerità!' rise, a crepapelle, a sua volta. Simpatico il Falco, però.

'I tuoi occhi sono favolosi. Sono serio, mi stregano e credo facciano lo stesso effetto a tutti. Non badarci, siamo uomini, una razza inferiore!' fece un'altra battuta.

'Hai ragione! Sono abituata ad essere corteggiata, così è troppo!' Si lamentò ancora un pochino e cambiò argomento 'Buttiamoci sul cibo! Una cioccolata calda ed un muffin? Ho un freddo, stamattina. Pago io! Nevicata in arrivo, Clint?' si diresse verso la mensa, sorridendo e lui la seguì, tranquillo, chiacchierando. Gli sguardi incuriositi degli altri addosso, un evento che quella donna rivolgesse una sillaba a chicchessia.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITOLO 3** **TORRIDA NEVE**

Nevicata era poco. Una bufera. Insolita, per l'inizio di novembre. Quando era scesa dalla sua auto, per montare le catene ed aveva aperto il bagagliaio, si era resa conto che non erano in dotazione, porca miseria. Era una macchina dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e prima non aveva controllato. Con la neve così copiosa, era troppo pericoloso andare in giro senza.

Mentre pensava ad una soluzione, zuppa in ogni dove ed intirizzita, vide Barton che, dalla sua jeep, le faceva segno di salire, accostando.

Non si mosse, incerta, e quello scese 'Che succede!? Hai bucato?'.

'Peggio, niente catene né gomme da neve! E sono bagnata come un pulcino. Devo chiamare il soccorso stradale!'.

'No, lo faremo domani' usò il plurale 'ti accompagno a casa. Monta!' la sua auto era ben attrezzata.

'Ti rovinerò i sedili!'.

'Tyler, non discutere! Che pallosa'.

Entrò, togliendosi il piumino fradicio e poggiandolo a terra. Il Falco mise il riscaldamento al massimo, dato che lei batteva i denti; si liberò del giubbotto e glielo passò. La collega lo indossò senza fiatare, pure se il maglione sotto era bagnato.

'Sta nevicando troppo. Casa tua è lontana, se ricordo bene, e ti prenderai un malanno, se non ti asciughi. Andiamo da me, ci stiamo in cinque minuti' fu lapidario e lei annuì. Aveva le mani e le labbra blu e non sentiva più i piedi.

L'appartamento del Falco era ordinato e spazioso. L'aveva lasciata in bagno, consigliandole una doccia calda e dato un cambio. Una tuta dell'Agenzia, una maglia e dei calzini di cotone pesante oltre che un accappatoio per gli ospiti. Grandini, per la sua taglia, ma si sarebbe accontentata.

'Intanto, metto le tue cose nell'asciugatrice' si era attivato.

Organizzato al massimo quest'uomo, rifletté. Si lavò e vestì. Era tornata ad una temperatura corporea accettabile.

Uscì dalla toilette e notò un poster gigante in camera, proprio sopra il letto. Una gara di tiro con l'arco, di qualche anno prima. Si incuriosì, tanto da salire, in piedi, sul materasso, per osservare meglio.

Clint, sulla porta, rideva 'Che fai?'.

'Splendida, questa locandina. Hai vinto, ovviamente!' gli fece l'occhiolino.

'Pare di sì, era un torneo molto complicato!' le diede la mano, per farla scendere.

'Non per te' gli disse, seria, e lui portò a casa il complimento.

'Vieni, ti ho preparato un thè caldo!'.

Rafflesia guardò, stupita, il tavolo del soggiorno: una graziosa teiera, due tazze di porcellana ed un piatto con dei biscottini. Tovagliette con roselline. Tutto delizioso e curato.

'Grazie...non ti facevo tipo da thè...e da rose!' lo prese in giro.

'Non lo sono. Però ti scalderà' versò il liquido bollente e lei sedette.

Chiacchierando, fra un biscotto e un altro, il tempo trascorse velocemente. Fino alla telefonata di Rogers. Vide Barton preoccupato, che si avvicinava alla finestra e guardava fuori. Le fece cenno e si precipitò. La strada deserta era imbiancata di almeno un metro di neve, che ancora scendeva fitta.

'Steve, tranquillo. Non mi muovo da qui. Dove potrei andare? Se ci sono emergenze...venitemi a prendere' chiuse la conversazione e la fissò 'Temo non potrò riaccompagnarti, mi spiace'.

Squillò lo smartphone, pure a lei. Il Capitano, carinamente, si sincerava stesse bene. Mentì, dicendo di essere da un'amica. Mica poteva rivelargli fosse con Clint!

'Rogers è angosciato per ogni cosa, ho preferito così. Ti spiace?'. Una piccola bugia, per evitare chiacchiere.

'Macché, hai fatto bene, sennò prendeva il Quinjet e volava da noi!' conosceva il collega, come le sue tasche. 'Mi preparo il divano, per stanotte, così tu dormirai nel mio letto. Che vuoi mangiare per cena?' le domandò.

Rafflesia aprì il frigo ed il freezer, pensierosa 'Cucino io!' fu assertiva...'Sempre se posso e se ti fa piacere...' lo fissò, in attesa, in fondo non era a casa propria.

'Certo, va benissimo' era amabile nei modi, raffinata, brillante. Uno schianto, fisicamente. Scommessa a parte, lo attirava proprio tanto.

'Eccellenti...sei una cuoca bravissima' Clint non la smetteva più, con le lodi, e si era servito delle polpette, per la terza volta 'Non pensavo proprio, mi hai stupito; in effetti non ti conosco per niente'.

'Fraternizzo poco coi colleghi, lo sanno tutti che sono una rompiscatole'.

'Non dirlo a me! Idem...sei parecchio scostante, non hai legato con nessuno'.

'Sì, invece. Un poco con Rogers. E poi con James e con te!' lo smentì.

'Sul serio con Barnes? E con me...dai, no...zero!'.

'Bucky è a posto, una bella persona. Ci sono uscita, un paio di volte. Mi ha coinvolto in eventi che organizzava la sua scuola di danza, adoro ballare!'. Barton nemmeno sapeva che il Soldato d'Inverno ne frequentasse una!

Proseguì 'È come te e Cap, siete riservati, a modo, educati. E, soprattutto, gli unici che non ci abbiano provato'.

Era vero, al di là di aver partecipato a quel giochetto cretino, ideato da Tony, non l'aveva mai corteggiata, in concreto. 'Possibile non ti sia interessato nessun uomo, fra quelli che ti hanno invitato? È strano'.

'Sono di gusti difficili...i ragazzi che mi hanno proposto di uscire non mi piacevano'.

'Potevi invitare tu qualcuno, se ti attraeva! Siamo nel terzo millennio!'.

'L'ho fatto, Falco!' lo fissò, in modo strano, e l'uomo ipotizzò si riferisse a lui...incredibile...Gesù...per una cioccolata al bar della base? Forse aveva inteso male; comunque, aveva finito di ingozzarsi del contorno di patate al forno e si poté dirigere verso la finestra; si sentiva un pochino nervoso, dopo quelle parole. Una sigaretta ci stava tutta. Aprì l'anta e si accese una bionda.

Rafflesia lo analizzò. Le spalle muscolose, i fianchi stretti ed un bel sederino, i capelli castani in quel taglio rasato ai lati e con la cresta. Divertenti, tutto sommato. Gli occhi azzurri e la bocca armoniosa e sensuale, notò lei, completavano il tutto. Era proprio gradevole, Clint, nel complesso, anche sexy, a modo suo.

Barton si voltò, sentendosi osservato. 'Ti dà fastidio se fumo?'.

La Tyler aveva un'espressione interessata, forse era quello il motivo.

Si alzò da tavola e gli si piazzò accanto 'Figurati, nessun problema. É curioso. Sei tanto disciplinato, con arco e spada. Maniaco degli allenamenti e del controllo, perfezionista. E poi hai questo vizio...' rise.

'Non sono maniaco...oddio, forse...ho provato a smettere decine di volte, ma non sono riuscito...è il mio unico sfogo. É una cosa così brutta?'.

'Sono per la massima libertà, in tutto, e detesto chi mi dice cosa debbo fare. Per cui...la risposta è no...anzi, prestami l'accendino, per caramellare lo zucchero sulla crème brûlé!'.

Le passò il bic di plastica e la donna si mosse, verso la cucina. Era stata carina, affabile e molto gentile. Gli aveva raccontato qualcosa di sé e lui aveva fatto altrettanto.

Di come Fury avesse pensato a lei, per il progetto di inserimento di elementi operativi, senza poteri, all'interno degli Avengers. Dopo che c'era stato un aumento degli eventi catastrofici che avevano dovuto affrontare, gli analisti avevano formulato la teoria, per cui tale maggiorazione fosse dovuta alla presenza di esseri eccezionali. Cosicché, il Congresso aveva approvato un regolamento, che prevedeva un minimo di agenti completamente umani tra i Vendicatori. Il Direttore aveva scelto, per prima, Rafflesia. Grazie a Dio, concluse Clint, gustando lo squisito dessert, preparato dalle abili manine della collega.

Avevano sistemato insieme la cucina, e lo aveva aiutato ad aprire il divano e a mettere le lenzuola e le coperte, insistendo per dormirci. Il Falco aveva garbatamente rifiutato.

Lavatosi i denti, si era coricato. La ragazza si era affacciata in soggiorno 'Allora... buonanotte. Grazie mille, di tutto, Clint!' aveva mormorato, andando verso il sofà e dandogli un bacino sulla guancia.

'Buonanotte' aveva risposto, timidamente. Che ragazza deliziosa...un amore...Ripensò a quella giornata strana. Chissà i colleghi che grasse risate si sarebbero fatti, a sapere che l'aveva ospitata a casa sua, che aveva dormito nel suo letto e lui sul divano, senza sfiorarla con un dito. Credette che ci avrebbe impiegato molto per addormentarsi, vista la presenza della favolosa femmina nella stanza accanto. Invece, si sentiva sereno e prese sonno, praticamente subito.

Aprì gli occhi e la vide trafficare, ai fornelli, in cucina. Si era rimessa i propri vestiti asciutti.

'Ciao. Scusa, se ti ho svegliato...sto preparando la colazione...' accortasi fosse sveglio, gli portò, premurosa, una tazza di caffè. Macchiato e senza zucchero, come piaceva a lui. Era stata attenta, la ragazza, non le sfuggiva nulla.

'Buongiorno…grazie' la salutò, mettendosi a sedere. Il caffè era caldo e buonissimo. La moretta sempre gentile.

Rafflesia ridacchiò, accarezzandogli la cresta 'Guarda che roba, ti si sono sverzati tutti i capelli. Hai un taglio assurdo, l'hai fatto per sembrare un duro?! Confessamelo!'.

Clint si imbarazzò 'Mi andava così...'.

'Mi piacciono un sacco, scherzavo! Sei permalosetto! Vieni a sederti, ti servo le uova strapazzate, sono pronte!' lo invitò.

'È troppo bello, per non approfittare. Usciamo, spicciati...' Rafflesia si era messa stivali, piumino, cappellino di lana, sciarpa e guanti, precipitandosi 'Falco, dai!' lo esortò.

L'aveva seguita a ruota… appena fuori del portone, una palla di neve enorme lo aveva colpito, in pieno viso.

Lei rideva, come una bambina 'Mica solo tu hai una buona mira!'.

L'uomo si sgrullò e si abbassò, raccolse la neve con le mani e gliela tirò in testa, centrandola 'La mia è ottima, non buona'.

'Ora ti faccio vedere io!' la Tyler si difese. La battaglia di palle di neve e risate continuò tutta la mattina, fin quando non ebbero più fiato.

Erano entrambi bagnati, ovunque. Grondanti di acqua e fango, da far schifo.

'Propongo di toglierci stivali e giubbotti sulla porta, prima di entrare in casa e una corsa in bagno, per il resto. In caso contrario, dovremo pulire i tuoi pavimenti fino a domani' gli suggerì.

'Proviamo, peggio di così...' Barton, sull'uscio, si slacciò gli scarponcini e lei la zip della giacca. In pochi attimi, furono pronti, per lo scatto, verso la toilette.

Alla velocità della luce, volarono in bagno e si liberarono dei vestiti. Senza prevedere possibili imbarazzi e di ritrovarsi in un momento intimo, Clint rimase in boxer e si soffermò a squadrarla, intanto che si faceva scendere i collant ai piedi. La vide inciampare nel suo stesso movimento e cadere a terra, con una sederata. Un salame!

'Ti sei fatta male?' la interloquì, abbassandosi sul pavimento.

La ragazza ridacchiava 'Nooo, che figuraccia, imbranata come sempre'.

Non era maldestra, era pazzescamente seducente, con un completo di cotone e pizzo bianco. Il Falco intravide la forma delle tette e dei capezzoli duri per il freddo, dal reggiseno, e la peluria scura dal merletto degli slip.

Si sentì esplodere nei suoi…non riusciva a smettere di fissarla.

Non ci fu un briciolo di razionalità, in ciò che fece…la voleva e basta, disperatamente. Si tolse i boxer, la raggiunse all'altezza del viso e, mentre la donna sgranava gli occhioni violetti, la ghermì per il collo e la baciò, arrogante e violento. Con la bocca prepotente sulla sua, la riempì di morsi sulle labbra, la lingua guizzante. Lei fu presa dal panico, sulle prime; ci aveva pensato diverse volte, da quando erano insieme, che ci fosse qualcosa fra di loro, un'attrazione di fondo…nessuno l'aveva mai baciata così…l'erezione imperiosa le premeva sulle mutandine…contraccambiò, leggera, le sue labbra, e lo cinse con le braccia. Nell'accorgersene, Clint aumentò l'intensità dei baci e dei morsi, se possibile; Rafflesia avvertì un dolore al lato della bocca, ed il sapore metallico del sangue che le scendeva in gola.

L'uomo si staccò, solo per un attimo, apparentemente indifferente di averla ferita, per sganciarle il reggiseno…le tette supersoniche, Tony insegnava…erano di più, più belle, più sode, più tonde di qualsiasi immaginazione…i capezzoli color caffellatte, grandi ed eretti…ci si gettò, nello stesso modo con cui l'aveva baciata. Le tormentava e le stringeva con le mani, le strizzava in maniera brutale. Quella che non stuzzicava, la serrava con le labbra ed i denti.

La Tyler gemeva, turbata ed emozionata di quei modi, soprattutto sbigottita dalla reazione del proprio corpo: la stava dilettando, immensamente. Lo vide sollevarsi dal suo petto. In ginocchio, le tolse gli slip imbevuti di sé e le spalancò le cosce, veemente…il groviglio scuro, ricciolino e curatissimo gli faceva girare la testa. Si avvicinò, tenendo saldo il proprio rigido membro, con la mano sinistra e le strusciò il glande sul clitoride roseo, gonfio e bagnato, in estrema evidenza…era impetuoso, deciso, continuo ed energico nel movimento…eccitatissima, si era completamente dischiusa per lui, la fine del mondo!

La donna alzò lo sguardo e notò che la scrutava, serio, le pupille dilatate…si sentiva in una sorta di estasi…ragionò, per qualche istante…fino a dieci minuti prima erano in strada, a tirarsi le palle di neve ed ora era stesa sul pavimento del bagno, di un collega, tra l'altro, nuda, in quell'atteggiamento lascivo; si accorse di essere intrisa di rugiada, dalla vulva fino a quasi le ginocchia e di stare per venire, oddio, in quella maniera…allontanò il partner e si mise in posizione fetale, la mano sul proprio sesso, come a proteggersi.

Clint intuì che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava, stante l'evidente coinvolgimento, e le si accostò, di fianco, alle spalle. La baciò sulla scapola, con estrema dolcezza 'Non ti piace?' era una frase scema, non sapeva come chiederlo. Moriva di desiderio per lei…

Rafflesia si voltò, e poté vederle il sottile rivolo rosso che le scendeva, a lato del labbro. Lo leccò, con la punta della lingua, e le sfiorò il contorno della bocca.

'E' il contrario, Falco, mi piace troppo…non riesco a …' si bloccò, nemmeno poteva esprimere a parole quello che sentiva, inchiodata ed immobile.

'Non vergognarti, è così bello ciò che stiamo facendo insieme...e tu sei meravigliosa, pazzesca' bisbigliò l'Avenger, teneramente, spostandole la mano con cui si stava coprendo, per unire le dita con le proprie.

La ragazza, rassicurata, iniziando a baciarlo, inarcò il culetto verso di lui, che la prese, con naturalezza.

La sua strettoia era rovente, un torrido paradiso dei sensi. La riempì di baci e morsi sul collo e sulle spalle; l'aiutò a mettersi sulle ginocchia, per poterla palpare nel possederla. Si era appiccato la sua schiena al torace e continuava l'agonia sui seni e sull'intimità, impetuoso. Le dava la cadenza del piacere, con la mano sulla vulva, stimolandola ed insieme spingendola, ritmicamente, versò di sé, affondando con furia ed irruenza, nelle carni avvolgenti.

I rapporti sessuali gli erano sempre piaciuti, non li cercava con disperazione o fissazione…Mai gli era capitato di scopare qualcuna, in quella maniera primitiva e selvaggia. Rafflesia gli aveva scatenato degli istinti libidinosi e spudorati; gli parve di non avere alcun freno inibitorio, nei suoi confronti. Premette più forte, calcando i colpi, massiccio. Percepì le sue fortissime contrazioni uterine, cadenzate e scandite dai gemiti cui le accompagnava; un impulso, impossibile da controllare, lo portò all'orgasmo più intenso, coinvolgente e sconosciuto che avesse mai provato, inondando di piacere la sua deliziosa compagna.

Ansimavano, stesi l'una accanto all'altro, sul pavimento del bagno.

Clint le carezzò la guancia. Quanto era stato bello!

Lei bisbigliò 'Ho bisogno di stare un po' da sola. Falco, vai fuori, per favore' doveva tornare in sé, troppo sconvolta per rimanere ancora così.

'Ti aspetto in camera' l'uomo, ubbidendo alla richiesta, si alzò da terra e Rafflesia fece altrettanto.

Appena fu uscito, raccolse tutti i loro abiti e li accostò in un angolo, per poi entrare nella doccia. L'acqua calda la ritemprò. Si tamponò, con un asciugamano e esaminò la propria immagine, riflessa nello specchio. Il labbro gonfio del morso. Rossa e segnata sul petto, un indolenzimento all'inguine; si vide gli occhi luminosi. Si sentiva appagata e molto sexy...stranissimo...una sensazione tanto forte, con un uomo...mai vissuta. Mai.

Si era acceso la terza sigaretta, aspettandola. Senza aprire la finestra e seduto, nudo, al bordo del letto. Fuori non nevicava più. Stavano pulendo le strade. Aveva la testa vuota di pensieri. Solo piacere, soddisfazione, completezza. Attendeva, timoroso, di capire come avrebbe preso la questione, si era fermata durante il rapporto e, alla fine, lo aveva congedato.

Meditando di interrompere la ripresa del pc, di cui aveva impostato la telecamera sul letto il giorno prima, non appena la collega aveva messo piede in casa sua, sperando solo lontanamente di avere un filmato per Tony, magari scherzoso, a titolo di testimonianza di averla avuta lì, udì la porta aprirsi. Spense la sigaretta quasi intera, nel posacenere sul comodino, e la guardò approssimarsi.

Era nuda, magnifica. Gli si piazzò in piedi, di fronte, e gli carezzò la cresta, con entrambe le mani. Affettuosa e garbata. Gli dette un bacio, sulla fronte.

Solo in quell'attimo, realizzò la passione sfrenata, con cui l'aveva amata. Era arrossata, nel corpo, e leggermente tumefatta nelle parti più delicate.

La strinse a sé e la riempì di bacetti, all'altezza del proprio viso, sopra la linea dell'inguine, accanto l'ombelico 'Ti ho fatto male?'.

'Un po'...più bene...' rise, divertita...era la verità!

Si sentì sollevato e continuò a sbaciucchiarla, sul ventre. Seguì, con la bocca, il perimetro di carne candida, che adornava il triangolino scuro della donna; incerta sulle sue intenzioni, lo pregò 'Con calma…'.

Annuì e, pian piano, passò ai bacetti sulla peluria morbida, profumata di bagnoschiuma e di femmina. L'aveva riempita di tenerezze, la sua mano che gli scompigliava la chioma.

Rafflesia percepì, stupita, la punta della sua lingua che le lambiva la rosea fragolina e fece un passo indietro, piacevole ed inattesa.

Clint la trattenne, per i glutei, e se l'accostò, di nuovo, al volto. La leccò ancora, leggero alternando la lingua ai bacetti.

Era estasiata e si trovò ad inarcarsi e strusciarsi, frenetica, sul suo viso, tenendolo per i capelli, in un ritmo forsennato che lui assecondò, fomentato da quel contatto, spolpandola in maniera più profonda. Pareva volesse mangiarla, divorarla! Iniziò a gemere, smodata; un brivido lungo la schiena l'avvisò dello spasmo ingovernabile che stava per attraversarla e che, dal ventre le trapassò l'utero, confluendo nella vulva torturata. Riversò tutta l'eccitazione possibile sul generoso amante, prima di separarsene, per inginocchiarsi e baciarlo sulla bocca e sul viso. Sapeva di sigarette e di sé, la intrigava, in modo irragionevole!

La contraccambiò, infoiato, a sua volta, dal sapore salino e paradisiaco già gustato e dall'unione delle loro lingue. La osservò staccarsi e portare la testa fra le sue gambe per...'Lascia stare...' tentò di dissuaderla.

'Te lo voglio succhiare, Falco' mormorò, una vocetta roca, ed in un tono saputello continuò...'vedrai quanto sono brava...'. Gli si accapponò la pelle. Cristo Santo, era fenomenale davvero; nessuna glielo aveva preso in bocca, in quel modo. Sensuale e scostumata, esperta. Tra l'attrito delle labbra umide ed i ghirigori della lingua stava delirando, gli era salita pure la febbre, una febbre da cavallo! Si stese, con la schiena, sul materasso, fissando il soffitto. Abbassò lo sguardo sulla moretta. Quanto la voleva...'Rafflesia...mettiti sopra di me...subito, per piacere!' le gridò, sentendo l'orgasmo vicino.

La Tyler si stupì della richiesta insolita, i maschi erano sempre tanto egoisti e pensò che Barton non facesse eccezione e volesse farla finire in quella maniera; evidentemente, no. Ubbidì, e si impalò, velocissima, sull'Avenger, che le confessò 'Fantastico, così...unisci le dita alle mie'. Aprì la mano sinistra e la saldò con la sua.

Si mosse col bacino, su e giù, tentando di capire quale fosse il ritmo preferito dal Falco. Era talmente presa che, sentendosi venire una seconda volta, si concentrò su quell'andatura che doveva essere gradita anche all'uomo dagli occhi azzurri, che stava impazzendo insieme a lei.

Allentò il ritmo, beata, solo quando lo vide completamente soddisfatto e passivo, con un sorrisetto.

Dio, rifletté Clint, se solo avesse potuto documentare a Tony un decimo di quella congiunzione carnale, con la creatura sopra di sé, sarebbe schiattato, di un colpo.

Rafflesia gli si accoccolò addosso, la testa sul torace, stesa sul suo corpo. Alzò il viso e lo guardò, per qualche secondo, le loro mani unite, in attesa che le parlasse...'Stare assieme a te è eccezionale...'.

Lo baciò, in mezzo al petto, sensuale e dolce, al tempo stesso 'Anche per me! Mi prepari un thè caldo, come ieri?'.

Il Falco annuì, silenzioso.

Gustavano il thè al tavolo del soggiorno, entrambi in accappatoio.

'Secondo me, domani tornerà tutto alla normalità. Ha smesso di nevicare e potremo riprendere il lavoro' l'Avenger provava a parlare del più e del meno, turbato.

'Tranquillo, tolgo il disturbo prima possibile' scherzò.

'Non intendevo questo, anzi: vorrei che non andassi mai via' confessò, alzandosi, nevrotico, per la solita sigaretta.

'Clint, non agitarti. Sono stata bene...benissimo. Sono scorbutica ed introversa di natura e non mi è mai capitato di andare a letto con un collega. Soprattutto non vado a letto con tutti e nel modo in cui l'ho fatto con te!' mormorò.

Capirai, nemmeno parlava o sorrideva a chicchessia, questo già lo sapeva.

Continuò 'Che siamo io e te, adesso?'.

Le donne volevano sempre definire legami e rapporti. Ne avevano bisogno. Per lui, era un po' più complesso. Però quella femmina era favolosa ed il sesso era stato strepitoso. Si buttò, senza paracadute 'Ehm...abbiamo, ehm, una relazione...cioè, sempre se non vuoi darmi il due di picche!' Magari non era interessata; incrociò le dita, mentalmente.

Rafflesia inzuppò l'ennesimo biscotto nella tazza, scrutandolo 'Falco, la tua cresta è ineguagliabile! Vediamo come vanno le cose e, per favore, ti prego, non diciamolo ad anima viva. Soprattutto a Steve e al Direttore. Ci tengo molto a questo nuovo incarico, mi sono sacrificata per arrivare fino a qui e, più di ogni cosa, odio i pettegolezzi e le chiacchiere'.

'Concordo' le sorrise.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITOLO 4 FUORI DAGLI AVENGERS!**

L'aveva fatta vaneggiare di piacere e di nuovo. Di prima mattina ed in quel modo. Si stavano sbaciucchiando, stretti stretti, e sentirono un bip provenire dal computer di Clint, appoggiato sul comò, di fronte al letto, accanto alla tv.

'Meglio se controllo. É il suono delle e-mail dello S.H.I.E.L.D.' si diresse al portatile e lesse il testo 'Ci aspettano alle nove, la base è aperta, lo sapevo…che palle, speravo di rimanere a letto, tutto il giorno, insieme a te!'. Si soffermò a riflettere che fosse meglio eliminare i file dei filmati della telecamera. Erano di pochi minuti ciascuno. Mise nel cestino tutti quelli presenti da due giorni prima. Distruggendo l'ultimo, le riprese del quarto d'ora bollente che aveva appena condiviso, il pc si bloccò, iconizzato, il messaggio della posta elettronica. Lo riavviò, senza porci caso, ammaliato dagli occhi di lei che lo fissavano.

Rafflesia non aveva fatto in tempo a porre nuovamente il quesito sulla scommessa, che Maria Hill era entrata nella stanza 'Tutti subito dal Direttore Fury! Muoversi!'.

L'aveva mestamente seguita, Barton al suo fianco e gli altri a ruota. Nemmeno aveva capito bene l'accaduto.

Il nero li attendeva, seduto al tavolo della sua sala riunioni, le braccia conserte. Chiaramente incavolato.

Non appena si furono accomodati, interloquì Clint 'Falco, per la miseria, aspetto una spiegazione. Il video hard realizzato in casa da due componenti degli Avengers ed inviato via e-mail a tutta l'Agenzia...Come ti è saltato in mente e perché? Tyler, mi meraviglio. Controllata, razionale, riservata e ti fai coinvolgere in certe...cose, con un collega! E' uno schifo!'.

Barton provò a giustificarsi 'No...cioè è stato un errore, non volevo...doveva essere uno scherzo, sa...Tony...la scommessa...il pc si è bloccato...' sparava a vanvera.

'Ci sei sempre tu di mezzo, maledizione, quando succede qualche casino! Ci avrei messo la mano sul fuoco!' Nick gridò, verso Stark.

Quello dovette confessare 'Ho organizzato un gioco innocente; per entrare, cinquanta dollari ciascuno, tranne Clint che ne ha messi cento. Vinceva il malloppo chi si portava a letto Rafflesia, per primo...ehm documentandolo...avevo detto con qualche immagine, una fotina, mica pensavo che sarebbe venuto fuori questo macello e di assistere agli amplessi altrui...e che amplessi! Complimenti, siete fenomenali insieme, una forza della natura'.

Lei aveva guardato il legno del tavolo, muta...era quella la storia!

'Finiscila! Il motivo?' Fury voleva sapere.

'E' una stronza e se la tira da morire, sempre sulle sue...volevo darle una lezione. Gli Avengers hanno partecipato, in massa. E il personale maschile dello S.H.I.E.L.D., quasi al completo'.

La Tyler, intristita, capì il motivo di tutti gli inviti e regali. Riflette' che il Falco non le aveva detto la verità e, forse, era stato con lei, proprio per quella ragione. A ragionarci, le era parso coinvolto parecchio, con lei; prima che lo invitasse per la cioccolata e che la aiutasse con l'auto in panne, non si erano nemmeno quasi parlati…forse aveva davvero pasticciato col pc, perché avevano appena finito di fare l'amore ed era distratto da altro…ed ora era in difficoltà, più che mai!

'Dimmi chi ha scommesso fra voi, Iron Man! Fuori i nomi, che li sospendo! Te per primo!' il Capo voleva punirli, per bene.

Stark titubò, poi vuotò il sacco 'Direttore, faccio prima con quelli che non lo hanno fatto; oltre alle due ragazze, chiaramente, Natasha e Wanda, solo Rogers e Barnes hanno soprasseduto a puntare!'.

Natasha Romanoff e Wanda Maximoff fissavano la collega, la prima con un'espressione divertita, l'altra solidale.

Fury mandò l'occhio sano al cielo, sbuffando come una locomotiva. Mica poteva prendere un provvedimento disciplinare per tutti, la base si sarebbe svuotata. Si voltò verso Rodhes 'Colonello, tu?! Un colonnello del corpo dei Marines degli Stati Uniti! Che mi venga un colpo!'.

Jim si imbarazzò, senza proferire una parola.

'Barton, Tyler, forse non vi rendete conto della gravità dell'accaduto. Il filmato sta girando in rete e sto provando a farlo intercettare dai miei tecnici, per eliminarlo. Non vi dico le migliaia di visualizzazioni e i commenti che avete ricevuto in pochi minuti...' il Direttore era fuori di sé.

'Nooooo, cazzooooo!' Barton si espresse. Guardò la ragazza, accanto, dispiaciuto e le prese la mano. Era gelata e tremava, leggermente, di rabbia. Lei lo contraccambiò, poiché Clint era pallido, come un cencio, e non faceva altro che toccarsi, nervosamente, la cresta di capelli.

'Agente Tyler, sei sospesa dalle tue mansioni, con effetto immediato e a tempo indeterminato; ti farò sapere se e quando verrai reintegrata!' Fury le comunicò la terribile decisione e la donna sospirò, affranta, senza rispondere.

Il Falco la difese, sapeva quanto tenesse al lavoro ed a quell'incarico, ed era stata solo colpa sua 'Per piacere, Capo, Rafflesia non era a conoscenza del video, non la punisca a causa mia, punisca solo me! E' un fraintendimento! Un equivoco!'.

'Ti conviene tacere. Tu sei espulso dallo S.H.I.E.L.D...e sei fuori dagli Avengers, per sempre!' il nero lo scrutò, serissimo.

Nella stanza calò il gelo più totale. Un silenzio rimbombante.

'Co...come?' balbettava, un'espressione disperata.

'Direttore, noi siamo adulti e vaccinati e nel nostro letto possiamo fare ciò che vogliamo. Per di più, nel regolamento che abbiamo firmato quando siamo diventati agenti, non esiste alcun divieto per le relazioni sentimentali fra colleghi!'.

Si voltarono tutti, stupiti, verso la moretta, che tentò il tutto per tutto, per sé e maggiormente per il Falco. Certo... relazione, la loro, faceva pure un po' ridere: trentasei ore e nove fantastici orgasmi fa, erano quasi estranei. Si augurò che il Capo cedesse.

'Innanzitutto, almeno avreste dovuto avere la correttezza di informarmi della vostra frequentazione. Agente Tyler, fai sempre la prima della classe: del regolamento interno me ne sbatto! Lo sapete che stiamo parlando di diffusione di materiale pornografico? Di un reato penale, che sto provando a contenere, in ogni modo? Di quanto costi distrarre le risorse dell'Agenzia, per fare questo?' Fury era inarginabile.

'Nick, suvvia! Materiale pornografico, mi pare un'esagerazione: i colleghi sono elementi validissimi, ed onestamente, gli Avengers senza Occhio di Falco...scusa se mi permetto, è una follia pura!' Steve era preoccupato, a morte.

'Capitano, dici stupidaggini. Non avrai partecipato, ma sapevi della scommessa, e non hai fatto nulla per dissuadere Stark e gli altri idioti. Mi chiedo se non ho sbagliato a riporre la mia fiducia nelle tue capacità gestionali, che si sono rivelate meno di zero! La mia decisione non è discutibile, né ora né mai. Vi credete al di sopra del giudizio altrui ed addirittura della legge, perché siete Avengers? Dovreste essere migliori di chi vi circonda...e invece...' la ramanzina aveva dei toni sempre più nefasti.

Tony voleva mettere una parola buona 'Signore, per favore, abbiamo sbagliato, io per primo. Ci siamo fatti coinvolgere, stupidamente, sempre in buona fede. Non si potrebbe soprassedere? Restituisco le poste, facciamo sparire i video e torniamo come prima'.

Quello si incazzò di più 'No! Vi dovreste vergognare dei vostri comportamenti. Stark, sei una delusione...miliardario, sempre vestito a festa, genio e solo perché una collega non ti ha nelle sue grazie, ti accanisci in quel modo? Una donna, tra l'altro!? Per prima cosa, dovevi chiederle scusa e non lo hai fatto. Mi pare che si sia ritrovata in grande imbarazzo e senza lavoro, per colpa di voi altri e soprattutto tua, deficiente!'. Era dispiaciuto per la Tyler, ma doveva tenere il punto. Per il Falco, altro discorso: lo voleva appiccare al muro. Sempre serio e professionale, e per seguire le cretinate di Tony aveva combinato un disastro!

I due coinvolti erano muti. Il Direttore gli si rivolse, in tono grave e perentorio 'Svuotate i vostri armadietti ed andate via, prima possibile. Lasciate i cartellini di riconoscimento al servizio di sicurezza, all'uscita. E un'ultima cosa: Barton, sia ben chiaro che tutto il tuo materiale, archi e frecce comprese, è di proprietà dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e qui rimane. Vi auguro una buona giornata, la mia è rovinata!' indicò la porta, con la mano.

Alla spicciolata, si allontanarono.

Barnes si accostò a Rafflesia e le circondò le spalle col braccio sano, iniziando a parlarle, a bassa voce, quando lei si diresse verso lo spogliatoio.

Clint fece lo stesso, i colleghi maschi al seguito. Si sedette, sulla panca di legno, la testa fra le mani.

'Bello, mi spiace tanto. Ci sarà qualcosa che possiamo inventarci, per uscirne?!' Stark sdrammatizzava.

'Hai già fatto abbastanza...Stai zitto!' mormorò l'altro.

'Wanda, ora che la Tyler se ne va, posso prendere pure il suo armadietto, così mi allargo? Ti spiace?' Vedova Nera era sempre inopportuna.

L'altra annuì, in difficoltà; aveva Rafflesia davanti, che riempiva una sacca sportiva dei propri oggetti personali.

'Lo sai, Maximoff, che anch'io ho avuto una storia col Falco? Sapessi che chiavate! Se avessimo girato qualche filmino porno, come loro, sarei stata io la più cliccata del web!' la russa si vantò e Rafflesia sentì il cuore in petto che perdeva un battito. Come, una relazione con Clint!? Non le aveva detto nulla, neanche di quell'argomento e avevano parlato tanto di legami fra colleghi.

Se ne dispiacque, enormemente, un nodo alla bocca dello stomaco. Con la Romanoff, cavolo...era odiosa e non li vedeva per niente insieme; in quel momento, avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi di tutto, tranne che di una stupidaggine del genere. Sconvolta da quelle parole, e di più dagli accadimenti della mattinata, prese la borsa e scappò via.

Trovò Barton ad attenderla, all'uscita. Si erano accordati, in precedenza, che la accompagnasse a recuperare la propria macchina, lasciata in autostrada.

Riconsegnarono i loro passi, in silenzio.

Prima di varcare le porte, udirono la voce di Rogers, tallonato da tutti gli altri Avengers 'Aspettate un attimo. Mi impegnerò, per convincere Fury a revocare questa decisione assurda, ve lo prometto!' era accorato, agitatissimo.

'Proveremo l'impossibile!' aggiunse Bruce.

Tony si avvicinò a Rafflesia 'Spero tu possa perdonarmi, non volevo fare del male a nessuno di voi. Scusami!'.

La ragazza annuì, zero sorrisi.

Stark continuò, tirando fuori una mazzetta enorme di banconote 'Falco, hai vinto tu la scommessa, comunque. Vuoi riscuotere?'.

Clint, che dentro aveva una rabbia pazzesca, esplose, dandogli uno spintone inaspettato che lo fece sbattere contro il muro; i soldi, sfuggiti dalle mani di Tony, svolazzarono per l'intero atrio, mentre Barton si allontanava mano nella mano con la moretta.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITOLO 5 IL FASCINO DELLA TENTAZIONE**

In auto, non si erano detti una parola, ognuno preso dai propri pensieri.

Lui avrebbe voluto giustificarsi, in ogni maniera possibile, e si ritrovava la lingua attaccata al palato. Era annientato, dall'allontanamento dagli Avengers e dai provvedimenti di Fury, nei loro confronti. Per di più, Rafflesia gli piaceva tantissimo; in quei due giorni trascorsi insieme, si era sentito al settimo cielo, non gli era mai capitato...era stato il solito stupido e… sfortunato!

La Tyler aveva la mente offuscata, dall'inquietudine per il filmato, che l'aveva esposta ai colleghi ed al mondo intero, a quanto pareva, in quell'atteggiamento sessuale intimo, dall'incavolatura cosmica per le imbecillità e le omissioni di Clint, soprattutto, quella sulla storia con Natasha Romanoff. Quanto le rodeva. La ciliegina sull'indigesta torta che aveva dovuto obbligatoriamente gustare; era stata così bene con quell'uomo, così soddisfatta a letto, ed ugualmente colpita dalla sua gentilezza e dalla sua dolcezza, fuori dalle lenzuola. Aveva infranto, per una sola volta, una, la regola di non frequentare un collega ed era accaduto il finimondo.

Intanto che ci ragionava, vide che accostava, dietro la propria auto.

'Ciao, grazie del passaggio' lo salutò, mesta. Aveva deciso, in quell'attimo, sia di soprassedere a chiedere o ricevere inutili chiarimenti, sia di continuare la loro conoscenza.

'Scendo con te: vediamo se la tua macchina parte, col freddo potresti avere problemi alla batteria e voglio stare tranquillo' il Falco era stato carino, come al solito. Sembrava andasse ad un funerale, vista la batosta subita, ma apprezzò la premura ed i modi cortesi che glielo avevano fatto avvicinare. Aveva visto giusto, era proprio così!

Lei salì e mise in moto; per fortuna, il veicolo si avviò immediatamente, senza problemi.

'Ti seguo fino a casa!' non era una proposta. Assertivo ed educato, la tallonò lungo l'autostrada. Non voleva lasciarla, non aveva capito come poter affrontare la questione, tuttavia non poteva separarsene, senza averlo fatto.

Rafflesia non aveva nemmeno acceso la radio. Lo guardava, dallo specchietto retrovisore; fumava l'ennesima sigaretta e si passava la mano destra sulla cresta, ogni due secondi. Le fece tenerezza. Caspita, gli era toccato il peggio...buttato fuori dagli Avengers! L'arciere più talentuoso dei nove regni, come borbottava sempre Thor! Pensò, immediatamente, che, anche lei, non aveva più il suo amato lavoro: che avrebbe fatto? Era nata per essere un'agente operativa, ce l'aveva nel dna. E ora? L'attanagliò un malessere diffuso e, subito dopo, un nodo alla gola...iniziò a piangere...le lacrime scendevano copiose dagli occhi. Prese un fazzolettino, dal cruscotto, per tamponarsi. Non riusciva a smettere, il pianto aumentava. La vista le si era offuscata e l'asfalto era viscido. Dovette fermarsi, per forza, non era in grado di proseguire.

Barton, che, dalla sua auto aveva capito che qualcosa non andava, scese velocissimo e le bussò al vetro.

Quando si girò verso di lui, e notò i meravigliosi occhi ametista colmi di lacrime, gli si strinse il cuore. Cristo, Clint, guarda che hai combinato! imprecò fra sé.

'Fammi entrare' la pregò, c'era la sicurezza e la portiera non si apriva.

Scosse il capo, ci mancava solo la vedesse in quello stato.

Il Falco si precipitò allo sportello del passeggero, accorato 'Aprimi!'.

Cedette, facendo scattare il meccanismo.

L'uomo le sedette accanto e le prese la mano, stringendole le dita fra le proprie. La Tyler, che fissava fuori dal finestrino, lo sguardo perso, vacuo, si ritrovò a contraccambiare la stretta. Grazie a quel contatto, parve calmarsi. Si mise di fianco, sul sedile. Barton l'accostò a sé e la cinse, leggermente, incerto su come avrebbe reagito.

La ragazza gli poggiò il viso all'altezza del collo e lui l'abbracciò, sotto il giaccone invernale. Nel farlo, le sfiorò il capezzolo sinistro con le dita e la sentì sospirare. Era tanto indifesa, in maniera disarmante. Fu colto dalla stessa identica smania che lo aveva sorpreso sul pavimento del bagno di casa sua. Ripeté il movimento, da sopra il maglioncino di lana rosa. La stuzzicava, delicato ed i sospiri si moltiplicarono.

Lei lo baciò sul collo, con la bocca umida ed aperta, un analogo desiderio irrefrenabile...il suo odore nelle narici… la sua pelle, il dopobarba, il tabacco...si sentiva sciogliere, al tocco delle sue mani abilissime. Gli regalò una collana di succhiotti, avvertendolo impazzire sotto le proprie labbra.

Clint le tolse il giubbotto, le alzò la camicia e aprì il gancio del noto reggiseno di pizzo bianco, per lambire le tette che adorava, baciandola, appassionatamente, grato di poter ancora fare entrambe le cose, alla luce della storia del video.

Rafflesia non resistette più. Lo accarezzò, sensuale, sull'evidente erezione che spiccava dal cavallo dei jeans e gli accompagnò la mano, con l'altra propria, all'interno delle mutandine, sotto la tuta da ginnastica. Era già in un oceano di umori, e lui perse la testa, accorgendosene. Le abbassò, con forza, gli slip ed i pantaloni, fino a metà coscia, per poterla stimolare meglio.

I vetri dell'auto erano completamente appannati, e non erano esposti agli sguardi altrui, almeno lì. Pensò che se non lo fossero stati, non gliene sarebbe fregato nulla ed avrebbe continuato a insinuarsi in lei con le dita, intenso, risoluto e rapido, nel suo anfratto preferito.

La ragazza gli aprì la cinta di cuoio e sbottonò i jeans, frenetica. Tirato giù l'intimo, si dedicò al membro del partner; lo carezzava nelle carni rosee fra le natiche, masturbandolo con l'altra mano, veemente. Ogni volta che lo sfiorava, era peggio...un delirio...si erano ritrovati, dandosi piacere l'un l'altra, con le lingue e gli sguardi incrociati.

La Tyler lesse, negli occhi del Falco, la sua stessa intenzione. Si interruppe, togliendosi scarpe, tuta e slip.

'Via il tuo giubbotto' gli ordinò, spogliandolo dell'indumento, che lanciò dietro. Si spostò sul sedile del passeggero, lo abbassò, e liberandosi del maglioncino di lana, slacciò la camicia bianca. Dai polsini affrancò il reggiseno, esponendo le mammelle al compagno. I capezzoli induriti di freddo e piacere furono subito cibo per quello, che ci si avventò contro; li mordeva all'impazzata, facendola rabbrividire, ma non era ciò che la donna voleva.

Lo prese per la cresta e lo allontanò. La fissò, sbigottito ed incerto. La vide passare l'indice sul suo glande sporco di miele e portarselo alla bocca, per gustarlo. Gemette, estasiato, intanto che la moretta schiudeva le cosce e, con lo stesso dito, giocava con la sua rosea fragolina, vogliosa. Lo fece solo per qualche istante, giusto per farlo infoiare di più e lo appoggiò sulle labbra di lui, che lo succhiò, rapito. Era sexy e lussuriosa da morire, nel momento in cui compiva quel gesto, nuda, con la sola camicia bianca indosso, completamente slacciata.

'Falco' lo provocò, di nuovo, in un linguaggio che insieme lo stupì e lo fomentò 'la scommessa l'hai già vinta! Vuoi chiavarmi ancora? Gira voce, fra le colleghe, che sei un maestro in questo!'. Aveva, volontariamente, usato il termine utilizzato dalla Romanoff, chiavare. Le era rimasto in testa, pure in quel momento!

L'Avenger comprese solo la parte più carnale di quella istigazione; si calò, rapido, i jeans e la prese, brutalmente, per le natiche per invaderla, con foga, una spinta via l'altra...dentro e fuori la compagna, che aveva sollevato e piegato le gambe fino ad incrociare i piedi dietro la sua schiena, per farsi brandire più in profondità possibile.

In quel frangente turbinoso, nel piccolo abitacolo, Clint le strinse la mano, nel solito modo, e con la voce arrochita dal desiderio, le sussurrò, sincero 'Non me ne è mai importato niente di quella maledetta scommessa...Rafflesia, voglio te, dall'inizio!'. Aumentò l'intensità dei propri colpi, percependo gli spasmi sulla vulva di lei che si irradiavano nei ventri di entrambi, portandoli ad uno sfrenato orgasmo senza fine.

'E' stato eccezionale. Forse per la rabbia e la tensione di questa mattinata assurda. E perché mi sento attratto da te, da impazzire...' Clint commentava a casa di Rafflesia.

Concluso il sesso in auto, si erano ricomposti in fretta e lui aveva insistito, nuovamente, per seguirla, fino al suo appartamento. Fino a dentro il suo letto, per la verità, dove erano finiti, seduta stante. Per una volta, senza buttarsi in un amplesso selvaggio. Erano vicini, sotto una calda coperta di pile e parlavano dell'accaduto.

'Falco, spiegami bene che è successo!' lo invitò, abbastanza calma.

Provò a riassumere 'Quando hai detto a Tony che non ti interessava, in quel modo e davanti a tutti noi, si è sentito ferito nell'orgoglio. Ha deciso che ti voleva dare una lezione. Ed ha pensato alla scommessa'.

'Sono davvero così terribile? Antipatica e fredda?' Se ne rammaricò, un pochino.

'Sì, perché non ti conoscono. Nemmeno io, prima di qualche giorno fa. Sei molto scostante sul lavoro. A mio parere non sempre è un male, io sono un orsetto, come te! Comunque, la voce si è diffusa, a macchia d'olio. Tu sei tanto bella ed in tanti desideravano venire a letto con te ed hanno partecipato. Inizialmente, ho soprasseduto. Stark, però, mi ha tormentato. Un giorno sono sbottato e ho, addirittura, raddoppiato la posta, tanto mi aveva provocato. A sfregio. Non ti ho mai corteggiato, ho creduto che avresti rifiutato le mie proposte e di non interessarti, pure se mi sono sentito attratto da te fin dall'inizio!'.

'Quello l'ho fatto io... invitarti!' lo interruppe.

'La cioccolata calda alla mensa? Sul serio, era un appuntamento?'.

'Per me sì! Mai invitato un ragazzo; sei l'unico che ho sempre pensato valesse la pena frequentare. Tu e Bucky, lui è un amico...continua!'.

Clint, lusingato, proseguì 'Quando sei venuta a casa mia e siamo rimasti bloccata per la neve, ho lasciato accesa la telecamera del portatile. La utilizzo per motivi di sicurezza, fa parte di un kit regalatomi da Fury molti anni fa. Volevo qualche ripresa, da mostrare a Tony, magari divertente, mai immaginando che avremmo fatto tutto quel sesso bollente e straordinario. La mattina che è arrivata l'e-mail dalla base, ho cancellato i filmati. Nel momento in cui ho eliminato l'ultimo, il computer si è impallato ed il video deve essersi allegato in risposta a quel comunicato. Sono mortificato. Ti giuro, sul mio arco, che non l'ho fatto di proposito e che la scommessa non c'entra nulla con quello che c'è fra noi! Devi credermi! Ti prego!' la fissò, teneramente, con gli occhi azzurri lucidi, teso. Fremeva, per capire come avrebbe reagito, sperando che non lo mandasse a quel paese.

Rafflesia lo guardò e gli scompigliò la cresta 'Sei un pasticcione!' Rise. 'Per colpa tua ci hanno visto nudi, in mondovisione, che facciamo l'amore, in quel modo...mannaggia!'.

Il Falco abbozzò un sorriso. Era una donna deliziosa, equilibrata, non aveva fatto scenate. Gli parve un sogno, che non lo avesse condannato a priori e si fosse convinta delle veridicità delle sue parole. Tuttavia, aveva una strana espressione e si ripromise di indagare. Una cosa alla volta, tanto di tempo, purtroppo, per chiarirsi, ne avevano. Era stato colpito dal suo atteggiamento 'Rafflesia…grazie di come sei e di avermi dato il beneficio del dubbio; se, dopo il lavoro ed il mio posto fra gli Avengers, avessi perso anche te…non so se l'avrei sopportato!'. Almeno aveva ancora lei, il resto era un incubo mostruoso.

'Clint, non abusare della mia pazienza e stai più attento, per il futuro. Sai qual è la cosa che mi ha colpito, del filmato? Che sono tanto felice, in quelle immagini!' la Tyler lo sussurrò.

'Anche io' concordò l'uomo, sfiorandole le labbra; in quell'attimo le vide, di nuovo, un'inconsueta ombra sul viso.

'Ho provato a far ragionare Fury, in tutti i modi. Non vuole nemmeno ascoltarmi' Rogers aveva indetto una riunione di tutti i colleghi, per fare il punto della situazione.

'L'hanno combinata grossa, Cap, anzi l'abbiamo combinata grossa' Thor provò ad essere obiettivo.

'Al di là della diffusione, fra l'altro in buona fede, di quelle immagini, la reazione del Direttore mi è sembrata proprio esagerata' aggiunse Bruce.

'Invece, secondo me, ha fatto bene a prendere quei provvedimenti, soprattutto per la Tyler!' Natasha si disallineò 'L'ha irretito, povero Clint!'.

'Vedova, hai una visione tutta tua dell'accaduto' Barnes si stava incavolando, la Romanoff era idiota ed aveva da sempre delle mire su Barton! 'Sarebbe importante se riuscissimo a farli reintegrare, entrambi! Proposte?'.

'Nessuna…non sono riuscito a parlare col Falco, ha il telefono spento ed a casa non c'è. Chissà che fine ha fatto!' Steve era perplesso, il collega difficilmente lasciava il suo nido.

Wanda si intromise 'Ditemi un po', geni, che avete pensato, guardando il filmato?'.

Stark, niente in imbarazzo, sparò 'Rafflesia è tutta supersonica…tette ed il resto…un'araba fenice!'.

'Che volevo tanto essere al posto di Barton…un uomo fortunato...' ammise Thor.

'Chi se lo aspettava che riuscisse in un'impresa tanto ardua?! Un successone, per lui!' Bruce si accodò.

'In effetti, era sesso fantastico!' Wilson volle dire la sua.

La Maximoff li interruppe, sarebbero andati avanti all'infinito su quella linea 'Lo avete visto, ragionando dalla cintola in giù! Vi è sfuggita la cosa più importante: in quel video, stavano facendo l'amore, non era solo sesso! Conosco poco la Tyler, Clint di più…e non mi è mai parso tanto contento! Secondo te, Capitano, dove sarà adesso? O meglio, con chi sarà?!' ridacchiò.

'Quale amore? Era solo una scopata' la russa si oppose, mentre la voce di Rogers la sovrastava 'Brava, Wanda, ottima deduzione, contatto immediatamente Rafflesia!'.

'Forse dobbiamo trovare un modo carino per approcciarci, perché l'ultima volta che ci siamo incontrati non erano ben disposti, nei nostri confronti!' Stark era rammaricato.

'Porca vacca, Tony, volevi dare al Falco i soldi della scommessa…non ti bastava averla ideata…a momenti ti ammazza!' Bucky lo ammonì 'Occupati tu del sistema per riallacciare i rapporti!'.

Iron Man annuì.

'Non so se voglio vederli! Vai da solo!' Rafflesia era stranita. Lo era stata parecchio, da quando avevano lasciato la base, e non era riuscito a capirne la ragione. Non si trattava della scommessa e di aver perduto il lavoro, c'era altro.

Erano stati rintanati a casa sua, ed in apparenza era tranquilla, dolce, passavano tanto tempo a letto a coccolarsi, con un'irrequietezza di fondo. Ce l'aveva con lui ed era…personale, la faccenda…chissà perché!? Non si era sbottonata, figuriamoci.

Adesso che un fattorino le aveva recapitato una bottiglia di champagne da parte di Stark, le aveva letto negli occhi che quel fastidioso malessere si stava allargando, a macchia d'olio.

'L'invito degli Avengers all'aperitivo è per entrambi, dobbiamo andare insieme' Clint insistette. Nel biglietto che accompagnava il regalo, indirizzato a tutti e due, Tony e gli altri chiedevano di incontrarli. Stark si era cosparso il capo di cenere e, con parole gentili, li pregava di partecipare.

'Sono tuoi amici, e lo fanno per te, ti vogliono bene. Io sono la stronza della scommessa!' mormorò, a bassa voce.

Barton si accese una bionda, irrequieto, ed andò alla finestra 'Dimmi il vero motivo!'. Doveva provare, non sopportava più di non sapere.

Rafflesia esitò.

'C'è qualcosa che non va e che non mi hai voluto ancora raccontare…non sono tipo da forzature ed interrogatori, so che non ti piace che ti si dica cosa devi fare, ne abbiamo parlato proprio per la storia del fumo…ho capito che riguarda me' la invitò ad aprirsi.

Era molto in difficoltà 'Va bene…perché non mi hai detto che hai avuto una relazione con Natasha Romanoff?'. Aveva uno sguardo triste e ferito.

Il Falco sbottò, gli occhi fuori dalle orbite 'Cosaaaa? Chi lo sostiene?'.

'Lei stessa, nello spogliatoio, quando raccoglievo i miei oggetti personali…'.

'Roba da pazzi, quella puttana russa...' l'uomo gridava.

'Clint, è vero che siete stati insieme?' la Tyler, seria, lo richiese, in un bisbiglio 'Abbiamo parlato moltissimo delle storie fra colleghi e non mi hai accennato nulla, in merito…ho bisogno della verità…'.

Rosso di rabbia, la supplicò 'Non voglio, Rafflesia! Per piacere, non chiedermelo…ti giuro che non abbiamo avuto alcuna relazione sentimentale'.

'QQQQqqualcosa fra voi è accaduto, te lo leggo in viso' era evidente il suo turbamento.

Buttò la cicca nel posacenere e si diresse, incazzato, come un fulmine, in camera da letto, iniziando a vestirsi, per uscire.

'Che intenzioni hai?!' domandò, seguendolo.

'Adesso Vedova Nera mi sentirà…maledetta!' si stava infilando il maglione di lana.

Lei lo bloccò, prendendolo, teneramente, per un braccio 'No, lascia stare'.

Quello la scostò, furioso, per ricominciare la vestizione 'Stavolta l'ha fatta grossa e mi sono scocciato, non si tratta più solo di me'.

Rafflesia pensò di giocare le proprie carte, per trattenerlo; era sconvolto e che andasse dall'infame, in quelle condizioni, non le parve il caso. Si tolse maglia, reggiseno e pantaloni e si accoccolò sul letto 'Falco?' lo chiamò, affinché la raggiungesse 'Non è meglio se rimani?'.

Lui si sentì sciogliere, dalla sua premura e dalla sua sensualità. Sospirò, a pieni polmoni…aveva ragione, meglio soprassedere! Si diresse verso il talamo, liberandosi di tutti i vestiti. L'abbracciò, all'altezza del seno, e la strinse forte 'Sei eccezionale'.

La Tyler abbassò il viso, per baciarlo sulla bocca. La contraccambiò, per un po', e si dedicò alle sue curve, poppando gli squisiti capezzoli, che lo sbalordivano ogni volta. La sentiva gemere, tra un brivido e l'altro e a lusingò con la bocca, interminabile, ardente. Era irato, per la questione della Romanoff ma preferì riversare le sue attenzioni sulla partner tanto accondiscendente. Le tolse le mutandine e la fece sua, in un lampo. Il desiderio lo mangiava vivo, osservando le sue gote arrossate e le sue pupille dilatate di eccitazione. Uscì da lei, e la carezzò fra le cosce, toccandosi il pene gonfio, bagnato del nettare della donna. 'Voglio finire quello che abbiamo cominciato sul pavimento del bagno...se ti va, stavolta...' le si avvicinò in ginocchio, strofinandole la punta sulla sua farfallina.

Rafflesia emise un gridolino, fissandolo, mentre insisteva nel gesto 'Falco, tutto quello che vuoi…' sussultò di nuovo, fremendo a quel contatto. Clint le prese la mano con la propria libera ed aumentò l'intensità del movimento, percependo il bottoncino distendersi, sotto la sua pressione. Era fantastico, anche per lui. Carne su carne. Sentì gli spasmi della ragazza e non si trattenne: un piacere lo colse nelle viscere e ne inondò il boschetto scuro della compagna, accecato dalla soddisfazione provata.

Pulitisi di quell'inusuale rapporto, si erano stesi a letto, vicini, in silenzio.

L'uomo aveva sentito il bisogno di fumare, complice l'adrenalina del sesso e dell'arrabbiatura precedente.

Quando fece per accendersi la seconda sigaretta, Rafflesia gli parlò 'Pensavo ti fossi sfogato abbastanza, non esagerare, ti fa male'.

'Scusa; i discorsi di prima, non li ho proprio digeriti'.

Lei lo carezzò sul viso 'Non pensarci più, non me ne importa niente'. Certo, avrebbe voluto approfondire. A quel prezzo, le parve troppo.

Barton l'apprezzò talmente tanto, in quell'attimo, che credette non l'avrebbe giudicato. Così le raccontò 'Molti anni fa, io e Natasha fummo mandati soli a Budapest, una delle mie prime missioni. Era stata dura, snervante. La sera, al bar dell'albergo, abbiamo bevuto parecchio. Troppo. Lei mi ha chiesto di andare in camera sua ed ho rifiutato. Rientrato nella mia, ho sentito bussare alla porta. Era Nat. In vestaglia. Si è spogliata e messa carponi sul letto, mostrandomi il sedere. Mi ha confessato che lei gode solo in quel modo e che aveva bisogno di farlo, era troppo tesa per l'operazione. Era disponibile ed io sbronzo. Mi piace il sesso così ed a volte non tutte le partner sono pronte a quel tipo di rapporto; dopo due minuti era finito tutto e l'ho mandata via. Non l'ho neanche baciata. Nulla. Il giorno seguente, a mente fredda, le ho spiegato che era meglio dimenticarlo, che me ne ero pentito. Se l'è presa, a morte. Voleva di più. E mi ha tormentato per un po'. Poi ha smesso ma mi manda, spesso, battute idiote, pure davanti ai colleghi. Questo è quanto...non ho mai avuto una storia con lei...ti ha mentito!'.

Rafflesia era stata ad ascoltare, senza interromperlo 'Tutto qui? Non che ne sia contenta, chissà che immaginavo! Perché non volevi dirmelo?'.

'Che razza di figura da mezzo pervertito: mi vergognavo e mi vergogno, anche oggi, di quanto è accaduto. Dirti che ho sodomizzato una collega, dopo una missione, due minuti? Sai che racconto simpatico...' si giustificò.

'Clint, davvero ti piace così tanto, farlo in quel modo?' era curiosa.

Lui annuì, lievemente imbarazzato.

'A me non l'hai mai chiesto...'.

Le sfiorò l'intimità, fino ad arrivare all'anello muscolare fra le natiche. Lo lambì, con la punta delle dita, con estrema delicatezza 'Tu sei vergine, qui; non l'hai mai fatto, è chiaro. Ho paura persino di sfiorarti. Ti rispetto, è solo questo. Gli altri uomini che hai avuto non te lo hanno proposto?'.

'Sì, non ho voluto. L'idea non mi attirava, e avevo paura mi facessero male. É un problema per te?' era sulle spine.

La fissò, con intensità, negli occhi ametista, e la carezzò in mezzo alle gambe; con le mani risalì sui seni, per poi prenderle il viso 'Ho già tutto quello di cui ho bisogno ed è bellissimo ed appagante; non smetterei mai di amarti!'.

Lei gli gettò le braccia al collo e lo baciò, appassionata, senza riuscire a proferire una parola, dall'emozione che le aveva provocato.

'Per questo hai detto quella frase, in auto! E pensavi partecipasse Romanoff, all'incontro proposto da Tony?' solo in quell'attimo, comprese le stranissime parole pronunciate e il perché delle rimostranze all'invito di Stark.

Annuì.

'Chiamo Steve. Se lei non ci sarà, vieni, ti prego! Ho bisogno della tua presenza' la esortò, sentendola annuire, nuovamente.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITOLO 6 LE PERLE DELL'AMORE**

'Come sto?' gli domandò, entrando nel locale, mentre l'aiutava a togliersi il cappotto.

'Favolosa' replicò, di getto. Un tubino nero, senza maniche, con un cinturino, in vita, le fasciava il corpo, le calze velate, le décolleté dello stesso colore ed una lunghissima e elegante collana di perle completavano il tutto. Era bella, da mozzare il fiato ed era la prima volta che andavano insieme in un posto tanto elegante.

Barton notò gli sguardi degli uomini presenti che la facevano la radiografia, con un pizzico di gelosia che svanì immediatamente, quando lei lo prese per mano e gli si avvicinò, languida, per dargli un bacio sulle labbra 'Tu stai benissimo, mi piace la tua cravatta' gliela sistemò sul collo.

Clint aveva voluto fossero presenti gli Avengers originali. Steve, Thor, Bruce e Tony. I suoi amici, da sempre. Chiaramente, Romanoff esclusa. Rafflesia aveva acconsentito ad accompagnarlo, chiedendo che venisse James, l'unico con cui aveva un minimo rapporto.

Ne aveva incrociato lo sguardo, appena entrata in sala. Si era diretta verso di lui e lo aveva abbracciato, trattenendolo, forse, un po' più del necessario. Il suo accompagnatore provò a non farci troppo caso, stringendo le mani dei colleghi, che erano già tutti arrivati prima di loro e li aspettavano, nervosi, al tavolo prenotato da Tony.

Lei fu educata, ma glaciale.

'Come state?' chiese Steve, in fibrillazione.

'Come vuoi che stiamo, Capitano? Che razza di domanda!' Il Falco fu aggressivo. Sempre il solito, aveva insistito per andare e si era subito inquietato.

La Tyler gli carezzò il braccio, da sopra la giacca, per tranquillizzarlo e parlò lei 'Abbastanza bene, anche se in vacanza forzata. Ci siamo riposati. Novità? Il Direttore?' le premeva sapere.

Gli altri, sulle prime, rimasero in silenzio.

Tony fu sincero 'Ci detesta, in questo periodo. Lo abbiamo visto pochissimo e fa orecchie da mercante sulla vostra situazione. Abbiamo cercato un contatto. Per aprire uno spiraglio e trovare una soluzione... non siamo riusciti...'.

Barton sperava in notizie migliori. Dopo che il cameriere raccolse le ordinazioni, fece per alzarsi 'Vado fuori a fumare!'.

'Vuoi che ti accompagni?' si informò lei, affettuosa.

'No, prenderesti freddo, torno fra poco' la bloccò, nelle intenzioni.

'Vengo io, offrimi una sigaretta' Bucky si mise in piedi, a sua volta, seguendolo e dando una occhiata complice alla donna, che rimase sola con i quattro. Li fissò, ad uno ad uno e parlò.

Si era preparata, era lì per quello 'Signori, ho poco tempo. Sono venuta esclusivamente per Clint e non certo per voi. Ascoltate bene. Ho telefonato a Fury diverse volte, quando ero da sola, ma non me lo hanno voluto passare. Trovate il modo di farmelo incontrare, anche non alla base!'.

'Se non ha dato retta a noi, pensi lo farà con te?' Bruce era scettico.

'Probabilmente no. Ma devo rischiare. A tutti i costi...per Clint...è un Avenger ed un arciere, prima di tutto il resto...non lascerò nulla di intentato...promettetemi che mi aiuterete!' era seria e molto angosciata.

Thor rifletté che pareva proprio presa dal Falco 'Certo, vedremo quello che possiamo fare!'.

'Chiaro, ti aiuteremo' Rogers fece cenno di sì col capo, vedendo i due colleghi tornare e riaccostarsi al tavolo, mentre il cameriere serviva i loro drink.

Bucky e Steve chiacchieravano del più e del meno, per alleggerire l'atmosfera.

La ragazza si lanciò di nuovo. Il paracadute...lo aveva. Ne era sicura. 'Da lunedì, io e Clint ricominceremo ad allenarci. É stato fermo troppo tempo, buttato sul divano di casa mia a fumare o nel mio letto, a fare cose più divertenti' era stata chiara e diretta.

Quello arrossì, leggermente. Non gli aveva detto nulla, della sua intenzione. Era una buona idea, però!

Lei continuò 'Vicino il mio appartamento, c'è una palestra attrezzata e ho prenotato in un poligono di tiro, appena fuori città. Sperando di poterci andare, con basso profilo. Per il tiro con l'arco, dovrete pensarci voi. Trovate un posto, dove il Falco possa esercitarsi adeguatamente e fategli avere il suo equipaggiamento. Tony, sei genio e miliardario. E mi devi un grande favore! Fatti girare il cervello!' lo guardò, in attesa.

Il suo uomo era esterrefatto! Aveva programmato tutto e per lui. Non si era mai confidato, ma Rafflesia aveva capito, da sola, di cosa avesse bisogno! Quella era proprio un'idea grandiosa!

'Va bene, mi attivo. Ti serve qualcos'altro, Tyler?' Stark aveva intuito che fosse un diavolo travestito da angioletto sexy.

'Sì. Tutto il materiale che riceverete da Fury per le missioni, di approfondimento e studio. Mandatecelo. Dobbiamo averlo anche noi! Vi sto chiedendo di sottrarlo allo S.H.I.E.L.D.. Arco e frecce comprese ed è un reato. Se non ve la sentite, lo capirei!'.

'Contaci, provvederemo, e ti faremo sapere al più presto!' Steve parlò per tutti.

Rafflesia era in bagno a rinfrescarsi. Il Falco l'aspettava in camera. Era stato contento di rivedere i suoi amici. Ancora più, del pensiero di potersi allenare e, forse, di poter tirare col suo arco. Quella donna era fantastica. 'Grazie per quello che hai fatto per me!'.

'Di niente...da lunedì vita nuova, bando alla pigrizia...!' minimizzò.

'Va bene...non è che, faticato in palestra, sarai troppo stanca, per le cose più divertenti, come hai detto tu, davanti a tutti?'.

Rise 'Avremo sempre tanto tempo, per quello. Credimi! Anzi, spegni la sigaretta e vai… aspettami a letto, su...!'.

'Come fai a sapere che sto fumando?'.

'So sempre tutto di te...comunque...fallo e non discutere, Barton...ti devo proporre un patto ed... ho voglia, stasera, più del solito!' provò a intrigarlo.

Incuriosito, buttò la cicca e si spogliò, mettendosi sotto le lenzuola.

La Tyler arrivò, trascorso qualche minuto. Nuda, indosso solo il lunghissimo filo di perle e le calze autoreggenti velate nere che portava sotto il tubino. Era incredibilmente eccitante. Gli si accostò e lo baciò, strofinandoglisi addosso. Lui sentì il piacevole solletico della collana.

'Facciamo un accordo. Da lunedì, riduci un po' le sigarette...ultimamente stai esagerando e non mi piace!'.

Quello, subito, si inalberò 'Non sono mai riuscito a smettere ed adesso sono troppo nervoso...no!'.

'Clint, solo limitarti un pochino...in cambio, ti farò giocare con le mie perle' lo guardò libidinosa, si tolse il filo dal collo e lo introdusse fra le labbra, per pochi istanti.

Lui sussultò, stupito.

Si stese supina e, con abilità, lo fece passare sotto il seno sinistro. Lo circondò, saldamente, alla base, con un giro di granuli e poi fece lo stesso col seno destro, terminando con una specie di nodo incrociato... una catena di perle di una decina di centimetri le scendeva in mezzo alle mammelle, a completare la sagoma a forma di infinito in cui si era cinta.

Il Falco era rimasto a bocca aperta.

La vide tirare, leggermente, la parte pendente del monile... il filo in cui era avvinta le strizzò le tette, verso l'alto, e lei gemette, viziosa, come non l'aveva mai udita prima!

Capì al volo il tipo di gioco...era di ferro in mezzo alle gambe, un incendio di sensi nella mente. La donna gli passò il cordoncino, con un sorrisetto, incitandolo 'Prova tu...'. Lui lo prese con la mano sinistra e tese, delicatamente, il nastro di perle, per eccitarla, tentando di comprendere fino a dove potesse spingersi, per non farle male; dopo qualche tentativo, si regolò, tra i sussulti e gli sguardi licenziosi della partner. Padroneggiava quello strumento di piacere meglio della diretta interessata e, soprattutto, aveva aggiunto anche la propria bocca, a quella partita. Quando torceva, le ciucciava uno dei capezzoli, alternativamente, con forza e Rafflesia emetteva un gridolino ed un sospiro via l'altro 'Falcooo, sei fenomenale!' gemette ancora, prima di sciogliere il nodo e liberare i seni dal filo. Barton notò la carne candida segnata dalla forma sferica delle perle, un solco sensuale; che meraviglia, pensò, sbaciucchiandola proprio lì, seguendo con le labbra il contorno lasciato dalla collana.

La Tyler lo allontanò, piano 'Il meglio deve venire...guardami...'. Prese il filo e lo girò due volte su sé stesso, infilandosi il doppio anello nel piede, per tirarlo su verso l'inguine. Lo posizionò a cavallo della vulva, proprio nel punto in cui le carni rosate si dividevano, nel mezzo della propria peluria scura. Utilizzando entrambe le mani, ognuna delle quali teneva un estremità del duplice filo, strofinò quell'insolito oggetto di godimento fra le cosce...lentamente, le piccole sfere si impregnarono dei suoi umori; lubrificate delle sue secrezioni, le scorrevano con facilità sul pube. Emetteva singulti, incontrollabili e lo fissava, in maniera provocante.

Il Falco credette di perdere il lume della ragione e smise di respirare 'Cristo santo, mi farai impazzire così!' le gridò. Voleva trapassare la donna lussuriosa che aveva davanti, prima possibile, ma insieme voleva continuare a rimirarla, in quello svago tanto erotico. Non riusciva a decidersi.

'Ti piace più di ciò che facevi con la Romanoff?' gli sussurrò, per provocarlo.

'Sì, sì, sì...e non fare la stronzetta, adesso...continua...ti prego...!' voleva guardarla, qualche altro attimo, tra il bianco del monile ed il pizzo delle calze velate gli stava venendo un infarto.

'Fumerai un pochino meno? Clint?' con voce roca ed eccitata, ripeté la questua e mosse le perle più velocemente, aumentando la tortura di entrambi!

'Sì, sì' bisbigliò l'uomo. Non poté temporeggiare ulteriormente, la voleva troppo 'Basta!' si insinuò fra i fili bianchi, nel solco del suo desiderio e si affrettò ad addentrarsi nella compagna, calda, madida e già pulsante di piacere. Un urto via l'altro, con la collana incastrata fra i loro due corpi, che lo stuzzicava sulla pelle dell'inguine e su quella delicata dei testicoli, unitamente al merletto delle autoreggenti, una sensazione inusuale ed esaltante. Le prese la mano. Provò a tenersi il più possibile, senza riuscire a frenare l'impulso carnale che sfociò nella sua amante, come un fiume in piena.

Le si mise a fianco, non una parola, in affanno e molto turbato; passato qualche minuto era tornato in sé 'Non dirmi più niente della storia di Vedova Nera, soprattutto quando facciamo l'amore' la pregò, era rimasto male, istigazione a parte.

'Vedremo, se ti comporterai bene...' lo mormorò, poco convinta.

'Dato ciò che combini con queste perle, qualche spiegazione me la devi!' tirò il filo che le era rimasto fra le cosce, per avvicinarsela e appiccicò il viso al suo, imbronciato 'Chi ti ha insegnato questo giochetto?'.

'Clint, ognuno ha i suoi segreti...' lo fissò, con gli occhi ametista, seria.

'Con quanti lo hai fattoooo? Dimmelo!' si stava alterando.

'Ti è piaciuto almeno?' era una domanda retorica.

'Sì, tanto...sono fuori di me e mi ci vorrà un pacchetto di sigarette intero per placarmi, altro che accordo...rispondimi!?'.

'Uhm...non lo meriteresti...quando sei andato a fare la spesa, ho cercato dei tutorial su internet e mi sono...esercitata...volevo proporti qualcosa…ecco… di indimenticabile...è la prima volta che mi...esibisco con un partner!' rise.

Capì che era vero e la sbaciucchiò 'Spettacolo memorabile...e riservato! Ricordatelo!'.

Lei sfilò la collana dalla gamba e gliela mise al collo, minacciandolo, scherzosa 'Lo rifaremo e giocherò io con te, Falco...il tutorial era ...di coppia! Preparati'.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITOLO 7 GELOSIA ISPIRATRICE**

'Mi piace quel poligono, non è malvagio!' Rafflesia provava a tirare su il morale al Falco. Erano andati a sparare, quel giorno, e il luogo era molto deludente, per principianti 'E' solo per non rammollirci e tenere il ritmo'.

'Sì, hai ragione…la palestra è lussuosa, molto chic…il problema è che, alla base, le attrezzature sono all'avanguardia e progettate per le nostre necessità' tentò, a sua volta, di non farla rimanere male, poichè che si era data così da fare. Vedendola finire di prepararsi, si lamentò 'Devi proprio uscire con la tua amica, stasera? Sei troppo carina…resta con me oppure ti accompagno!' la baciò sul collo, appena spuzzato di profumo, di fronte allo specchio.

'Ha rotto col fidanzato da qualche giorno, ed ha bisogno di sfogarsi a quattr'occhi… resti qui o vai a casa tua?' lo chiese, aveva dormito da lei tutte le notti e pensò volesse dare un'occhiata nel proprio appartamento.

'Non lo so, devo decidere…anzi, sai che ti dico? Rimango qui e ti aspetto!'.

'Ottimo, immaginavo, ti ho lasciato la cena in frigo e, comunque, torno presto, stai tranquillo…scendo, sai quanto è complicato trovare un taxi a quest'ora' lo baciò, velocemente, ed indossò il soprabito, sotto un vestito violetto ametista, delizioso, in maglina leggera, corto al ginocchio.

Non appena prese la porta, Clint, come un missile, si allacciò le scarpe, prese il piumino, le chiavi dell'auto e si precipitò per le scale. Rafflesia era stata misteriosa, su quell'appuntamento, ed ogni tanto riceveva dei messaggi sullo smartphone. Vibrava e lei si spostava, per leggerli. Era roso da una folle gelosia…certo, che avesse un altro gli pareva davvero strano…avrebbe dovuto incontrarlo ed erano sempre assieme…quella era la prima sera che usciva per conto proprio e lui aveva deciso di pedinarla.

James l'aspettava, fuori dal locale. L'abbracciò, la tenne stretta, la prese sottobraccio, e le aprì la porta del ristorante, molto galante. Era un noto locale, raffinato, con un grande bar. I due si erano subito accomodati al tavolino che l'Avenger aveva riservato.

Fatta qualche chiacchiera in campo neutro, la Tyler chiese notizie sul suo possibile incontro con Fury.

'Per quello, siamo in alto mare. Allo S.H.I.E.L.D. c'è un divieto assoluto, per voi, di vederlo o chiamarlo al telefono. Sto facendo una corte spietata alla segretaria, ed ogni tanto sbircio se ha in agenda un evento sociale. Se dovessi scovarne qualcuno appetibile, ti avvertirò, tempestivamente'.

Lei si intristì. Buck lo capì, dall'espressione del volto, e le carezzò la mano, sopra il tavolo. 'Hai ripreso ad allenarti? E' un buon metodo per tenere la testa impegnata'.

'Sì, siamo stati a sparare ed in un centro sportivo…nulla di trascendentale, ma il movimento aiuta l'umore, concordo con te!' Rafflesia vide che Barnes impallidiva, fissando di fronte a sé. In lontananza, un rumore di vetri infranti.

L'aveva seguita, tallonando il taxi con la propria auto, fino ad un ristorante chic ed affollato. Lasciando la macchina al parcheggiatore, l'aveva vista, con la coda dell'occhio, approcciarsi ad un ragazzo, di fronte l'entrata…inconfondibile, nella fisionomia, per non parlare del riflesso metallico dell'arto in vibranio…Bucky! Lo sapeva, che non incontrava un'amica…bugiarda patentata! E lui, accattivante e faccia angelica…sempre il Soldato d'Inverno rimaneva…si sentì come se Rafflesia gli avesse strappato il cuore da petto e lo avesse fatto a fette. Era arrabbiato, avvilito. Tentò di ragionare, in fondo l'aveva solo salutato, un po' troppo affettuosamente, come al solito. Si piazzò al bancone del bar, ordinò uno scotch e attese le loro mosse. Da dove si trovava, si poteva alzare con facilità, ed avere la visuale sulla sala allestita per la cena, dalla porta da cui si accedeva al ristorante. La donna era di spalle e Barnes di fronte.

Parlottavano, intimi: trascorsi una ventina di minuti, il collega le prese la mano sopra il tavolo, con fare romantico. Era talmente sconvolto per la scena a cui stava assistendo che lanciò, incazzato, il bicchiere, pieno di liquido ambrato che aveva fra le mani, frantumandolo in mille pezzi. Si scostò, immediato, dalla vista di Bucky e si rimise al bar, allungando una grossa mancia al cameriere che si era attivato per pulire il suo disastro.

Si era voltata, al rumore, senza vedere nessuno, solo un bicchiere rotto a terra. Un inserviente era accorso per sistemare il pavimento, all'istante.

James si era alzato ed aveva sbirciato, nell'altra sala. Tornando aveva ridacchiato 'Il Falco è seduto di là, con la testa fra le mani e pallido come un lenzuolo...ha disintegrato il bicchiere, forse per la rabbia...eh eh...ti ha seguita e non te ne sei accorta'.

'Oddio! Gli ho detto che vedevo un'amica, non sa della mia idea di parlare con il Capo' era stupita.

'Ti conviene raggiungerlo, prima che tenti il suicidio...o, peggio, mi uccida! Peccato non aver potuto nemmeno mangiare, pare che qui la cucina sia eccezionale. Pago i nostri drink e vado via, dall'uscita di servizio è meglio!' si congedò, non prima di averle sfiorato la guancia, con un tenero bacio.

Barton si era sporto, di nuovo, dalla porta...noooo! Barnes la stava baciando...perché? Rafflesia sembrava tanto coinvolta nella loro relazione, facevano l'amore continuamente, aveva organizzato gli allenamenti, obbligato gli Avengers ad attivarsi per la storia dell'arco. Era così diversa, nell'anima, da come la conosceva? Preferiva James? Era un bel tipo, affascinante, insieme erano ben assortiti...che disdetta...se non lo voleva più, poteva dirglielo, le corna no...quelle no! Era ritornato al suo posto e fissava la ciotolina con le arachidi, in trance.

'Che prende, signorina?' chiese il barista, mentre lei si avvicinava.

'Per favore, due bicchieri di champagne, uno per me ed uno per lui' Rafflesia lo indicò, spostando lo sgabello alto, accanto al suo.

L'uomo la fissò, interdetto.

'Posso farti compagnia? Il mio amico è appena andato via'.

Il Falco era muto; la Tyler continuò, tranquilla 'Questa sera ho raccontato una bugia al mio ragazzo! È la prima volta e mi sento molto in colpa... '.

La guardò, interessato.

'Vuoi sapere il motivo?' gli domandò.

'Sì...' sussurrò quello. Forse c'era una spiegazione!

'Il nostro capo ci ha licenziato, più o meno. Il mio ragazzo sul lavoro è eccezionale. Un talento. Uno spettacolo. Il lavoro è la sua vita. Ho chiesto ai suoi amici di aiutarmi ad incontrare il nostro Direttore, per provare a convincerlo a ridargli il suo posto. Ero a cena con l'unico collega a cui sono legata, per avere notizie in merito'.

'Davvero?' Clint, gli occhi spalancati per lo stupore, si sentì un vero idiota!

'Sì...mi spiace tanto, di non averglielo detto... ho preferito così e non me ne pento'.

'Perché non lo hai fatto?' era curioso, più che mai.

'Nel caso il Capo non si fosse convinto a reintegrarlo, avrebbe avuto una delusione. Volevo preservarlo da un altro piccolo dolore! Spero mi perdoni, perché da quando lo frequento, non posso più fare a meno di lui…' confessò, emozionata, incrociando le dita con le sue.

Il Falco la scrutò, gli occhi lucidi, i battiti accelerati 'Rafflesia...per te, non ho perso la testa...ho perso il mio cuore...ti amo...' mormorò, un attimo prima di congiungere la bocca con la sua.

L'aveva baciata, struggente, per tutto il tragitto, fino a casa, senza smettere un attimo di chiamarla amore. Di continuo.

'Non uscirci mai più' Clint, appena messo piede nell'appartamento glielo aveva gridato, un attimo prima di trascinarla in camera da letto e spogliarla, alla velocità della luce.

'Mettiamo in chiaro come stanno le cose, per evitare fraintendimenti futuri' le si era piazzato fra le gambe, tenendola bloccata. Una mano le fermava la coscia sinistra e l'altra il bacino. Con la lingua, la stava torturando.

'Prometti che non lo incontrerai più da sola' la leccava, frenetico e poi smetteva.

'Falcoooo, non fare così...' ridacchiò...quell'uomo era proprio incredibile...era ancora roso dalla gelosia ed insieme voglioso.

'Giuramelo e non ridere, maledizione!' la prese, più ardente che mai...usciva ed entrava in lei, potente...quando sentì che stava per godere, si interruppe!

'Ti pregooo...non fare il dispettoso' era straziata, da tanta attesa. Molto divertita.

'Se non me lo prometti, non ti farò venire mai più...mai più...pure se ti amo...non faremo più nemmeno l'amore...' la minacciò. Aveva ricominciato a passarle la punta della lingua sul clitoride, lentissimo.

'Clint...non so se ti conviene...comunque, troverei con facilità un altro, al tuo posto! Sarà più bravo di te, a letto! Non preoccuparti, non rimarrò da sola a lungo...hai visto in quanti hanno partecipato alla scommessa di Stark?!' desiderava provocarlo e spaventarlo.

'Stai esagerando, stasera! Ti faccio vedere io! Nessuno è meglio di me!' Il Falco smise di stuzzicarla, si alzò sulle ginocchia e, con una mossa repentina, la fece voltare a pancia in giù e la scopò selvaggiamente, solo per qualche istante. Al limite dell'orgasmo, la rigirò di nuovo e si mise, con il viso, a pochi centimetri dal suo.

'Non ti azzardare nemmeno a pensarci. Ritira subito quello che hai detto!' le sibilo'...Era troppo incazzato.

Rafflesia sospirò e lo baciò sulla bocca, cingendolo con le braccia e sbattendo le ciglia 'Va bene...hai vinto, Falco, vinci sempre a mani basse...ritiro tutto...lo sai, voglio solo te!'.

Barton, alla luce di quella reazione e pensando di aver esagerato, la pregò, con un tono dolcissimo 'Scusa...Ti prego, dimmelo, amore mio...'.

Come faceva a non accontentarlo? Si decise 'Non uscirò mai più, con James, da sola...sei contento?'.

'Grazie...adesso sarai contenta tu...anzi, tutti e due.' Scese a lapparle l'adorata fragolina più intensamente che poté e lei gli carezzò la cresta 'Uhm, Clint, sì...sono tanto contentaaaa...'mormorò, poco prima di diventare due corpi in uno, due mani in una e di essere travolti dal solito viscerale piacere che si donavano l'un l'altra.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITOLO 8 CHRISTMAS PRESENTS**

'É fantastico, Tony! Ti sei superato, stavolta!' Clint non stava più nella pelle.

Stark li aveva contattati e gli aveva dato un indirizzo dove recarsi. Si erano incontrati all'ora stabilita. Un grande magazzino, in apparenza abbandonato, nel quadrante ovest della città. Aperta la saracinesca, all'interno, la situazione era completamente diversa.

I colleghi gli fecero fare un breve giro turistico. Palestra super-attrezzata. Poligono di tiro professionale ed insonorizzato. E dulcis in fundo, una zona dedicata al tiro con l'arco, ricostruita come allo S.H.I.E.L.D.. Forse più grande. Sagome, meccanismi vari. Tecnologico e sofisticato.

'E quella è la tua roba' Steve indicò una rastrelliera a muro stracolma di frecce. Agganciati, lateralmente, i due archi preferiti del Falco. Lo conoscevano bene ed avevano recuperato il materiale che utilizzava di più.

'Grazie...' mormorò quello, lo sguardo sbigottito.

La Tyler, per una volta, si sciolse. Buttò le braccia al collo di Tony e gli schioccò un sonoro bacio sulla guancia 'Sei un mito! Non mi aspettavo un risultato strabiliante, quando te l'ho chiesto. Ci speravo ma mi hai stupito!'.

Il moro, imbarazzato per quell'insolita effusione, si vantò 'Se faccio qualcosa, deve essere…strepitoso! Ed ero in debito, con voi, di un favore importante. E solo, ad abundantiam, aggiungo che in questa struttura ho investito anche il capitale della scommessa!'.

'Mi pare giusto! Come diavolo siete riusciti a sottrarre l'attrezzatura?' Barton voleva sapere.

'Io e Tony abbiamo riprodotto i tuoi aggeggi. Sono di plastica ma identici. Non credo si potrebbero accorgere della differenza. E poi...Thor e Capitan America si sono esibiti nel furto del secolo. Uno ha sgraffignato il materiale e l'altro l'ha sostituito. Con quelle due facce da bravi ragazzi che si ritrovano, non li hanno notati. In tua assenza, nessuno si è mai avvicinato ad archi e frecce e, per ora, non abbiamo avuto problemi' Bruce riepilogò.

'Chi ne è a conoscenza?' domandò la ragazza.

'Tutti gli Avengers, sono dalla nostra parte. Romanoff, come tu avevi chiesto, invece, non è stata coinvolta' James confermò quello che già sapevano.

'Bello, chiaramente ti abbiamo portato pure la tuta!' Thor indicò l'uniforme nera e viola, posta su una seggiola, accanto a quella blu, più femminile.

'Adesso non hai più scuse! Tocca darci sotto!' Rafflesia carezzò Barton, sulla spalla.

Lui si girò e la fissò, gli occhi innamorati.

Tony fece una strana smorfia 'Prima stappiamo una bottiglia, porta bene! È come inaugurare una casa nuova!'.

'Buona idea!' Steve concordò.

'Ragazzi ve lo dico in anticipo, così vi tenete liberi; a Capodanno siete invitati da me, sto organizzando una super festa! Si ballerà, alla grande! Per favore, non mancate!' Bucky era esaltato.

Rafflesia annuì, guardando il Falco.

Erano andati ad allenarsi tutti i giorni ed a volte anche il sabato e la domenica. Il posto era isolato e Stark aveva allestito una stanza con il frigorifero, la macchinetta del caffè ed il microonde, cosicché potevano portare qualcosa da mangiare.

La mattina facevano ginnastica e attività corpo a corpo, a seguire sparavano al poligono di tiro…dal primo pomeriggio, iniziava l'esibizione del Falco. Col suo arco, tirava una freccia via l'altra. Sinuoso, elegante, preciso…la perfezione. Rafflesia si sedeva a terra, limitrofa, e lo ammirava, tutto il tempo. Lui era felicissimo e gli sembrava che la sua presenza aumentasse il livello delle proprie prestazioni. Nel corso della prima seduta, a metà dell'allenamento, si era girato, e l'aveva interloquita 'Vai a riposarti, magari leggi qualcosa…è inutile che stai qui…'.

La Tyler, senza alcun imbarazzo, aveva replicato, facendogli l'occhiolino 'Sei così bravo e sexy quando tiri con l'arco…proprio no, non intendo muovermi, per nessun motivo al mondo…'. L'uomo aveva appoggiato il suo strumento a terra e si era diretto verso di lei, velocemente, si era abbassato al suo livello e l'aveva baciata con forza, come la prima volta che avevano fatto l'amore 'Allora non muoviamoci' le aveva sussurrato, iniziando a spogliarla. In pochi attimi si erano ritrovati avvinghiati nel solito modo, nella solita stretta di corpi. Ed era diventata una piacevole abitudine, lo facevano lì, quotidianamente. Per Clint, le due cose più belle del mondo, ed in successione…tirare con l'arco e amare la sua donna…

Un pomeriggio Tony passò a trovarli. Voleva assicurarsi che tutto andasse bene. Li scoprì, avvinti a terra, in un bacio appassionato. Fortunatamente, avevano appena iniziato a coccolarsi. Stark, che non era stupido, pregò i colleghi di avvisare i coniugi Barton, così li definì, con una telefonata, nel caso avessero deciso di fargli un saluto. E loro provvidero, di conseguenza. Si fecero vedere abbastanza spesso. La struttura era fantastica, gli amici del Falco avevano piacere di allenarsi insieme a lui ed era l'occasione di vedersi. Avevano conquistato un pochino Rafflesia che si era convinta della loro buona fede, per la storia della scommessa, ed anche che gli volessero un gran bene.

'Hai ragione tu, New York sotto le feste è meravigliosa. Non mi ero mai goduto la città così tanto, in questo periodo' Clint commentava. La Tyler lo aveva convinto ad allentare un po' il training, per andare a zonzo. Poco prima di Natale avevano passeggiato a lungo, erano stati a pattinare a Rockefeller Center. Zucchero filato e cioccolata calda non erano mancati.

'Oggi, però, vado in giro da sola. Non farmi domande e, soprattutto, non seguirmi!' lei lo ammonì.

'Perché?'.

Gli uomini non ci arrivavano mai 'Solo un po' di shopping, su, non essere insistente!' lo pregò, sbaciucchiandolo.

'Abbiamo ricevuto diversi inviti per il giorno di Natale. Tony, il solito pranzo lussuoso a casa sua, Steve e Bucky da lontani parenti di Rogers...e poi gli altri, pare vadano tutti da Rodhes. E Thor mi sta angosciando perché partecipiamo. Dobbiamo dare una risposta, anche per educazione!'.

'Clint, che vuoi fare davvero? Io non ho velleità, ciò che deciderai andrà benissimo, pure per me' Era sincera. Figlia unica, aveva visto sgretolarsi il matrimonio dei genitori, che erano impegnati nelle loro carriere diplomatiche in giro per il mondo, da moltissimi anni. Entrambi si erano risposati, e non vivevano negli Stati Uniti. Gli aveva spiegato che trascorreva il Natale, con qualche amico, senza troppo entusiasmo.

Per lui la situazione non era tanto diversa. I suoi erano scomparsi da tempo. Nonostante tutto, amava le feste. E i colleghi lo coinvolgevano sempre...Quest'anno era particolare: cercò di capire cosa preferisse. Facile. Ce lo aveva davanti...'Stiamo da soli, io e te...prepariamo un pranzo luculliano e ci coccoliamo, tutto il giorno. Questo vorrei fare...' mormorò, timidamente.

Rafflesia lo guardò, con un sorriso 'Prepariamo è una parola grossa, Barton...preparo, vorrai dire! Perfetto! Ti stupirò! Guarda...'la vide indossare la famigerata collana di perle, maliziosa 'Non intristirti, quando torno giochiamo, se ti va...'.

L'uomo la baciò, sulle labbra, e le tolse il filo 'Questo rimane qui...Non si sa mai! Mi mancherai tanto, amore mio'.

'Anche tu!'. All'ennesimo bacio, la lasciò andare.

Che cavolo doveva acquistare? Mica lo aveva capito bene...si era acceso una sigaretta e versato una tazza di caffè, chiedendoselo. E pure come avrebbe trascorso la giornata, da solo. Guardando le luci intermittenti dell'albero di Natale, gli sovvenne un pensiero...giusto, per la miseria: era uscita a comperare un regalo per lui, ci avrebbe scommesso il suo arco e lui invece non le aveva preso nulla! Non ancora, per lo meno; fu colto da un momento di sconforto. La mente vuota. Si attaccò al telefono. Aveva bisogno di aiuto. Di qualcuno che lo accompagnasse per negozi.

Prima Tony. Quello era amante delle cose belle, aveva un gusto particolare e tutto suo. Un buco nell'acqua, aveva un impegno social, come sempre.

Pensò a Bucky. Conosceva bene Rafflesia, e era equilibrato. Il pensiero della figuraccia al ristorante e la solita gelosia di fondo lo fecero desistere.

Alla fine, chiamò Steve, che, chiaramente, non aveva niente da fare e si presentò insieme a Thor e Bruce, altri due che di tempo libero, i giorni festivi, ne avevano a iosa. Si erano incontrati proprio a Rockefeller Center, nel quadrilatero di strade dedicato al più sfrenato shopping natalizio. Sulla Quinta Strada c'erano diversi grandi magazzini, il Falco era certo che avrebbe trovato qualcosa.

I colleghi lo rimbambirono, subito, di chiacchiere. Tra il fatto che si vedessero meno e le ultime missioni a cui non aveva partecipato, avevano molto da dirgli. Perfino il biondo e Banner erano logorroici.

Sulla scala mobile di Bloomingdale, mentre si dirigevano verso il reparto di abbigliamento femminile, Barton sbottò 'Giriamo da due ore e avete parlato solo voi! Siamo qui per prendere un regalo per la mia ragazza, non per le vostre confessioni. Per piacere, non mi siete di alcuna utilità!'.

'Scusa, io non ho mai comperato nulla a nessuna, pensavo volessi un appoggio morale!' il Capitano andava in bianco perennemente, e le sue esperienze sentimentali erano peggio che disastrose. Era rimasto al millennio scorso, per ogni argomento.

Bruce aggiunse 'La Tyler è così schiva, la conosco poco. Tu sai i suoi gusti e quello che potrebbe piacerle. Se sei indeciso, posso provare a consigliarti...un bel libro? A me piacerebbe! Secondo me, farai un figurone!'.

Clint sospirò...certo, un'enciclopedia, sul giardinaggio. Sant'Iddio, un mezzo genio e professore...che razza di suggerimento!

'Dunque, Falco, come sai, ad Asgard ho una fidanzata, Syf! E' una guerriera, un po' come Rafflesia. Avrei pensato ad una spada...forse qui è complesso trovarla e mi pare poco pratica...prendile una pistola, alla fine è un'agente. Insomma, un oggetto utile!' Thor si era espresso.

'Credo che sulla Terra, per i regali, ci si regoli in maniera diversa. Per la miseria, mi state confondendo!' il Falco ebbe un attimo di disperazione. Camminava per i corridoi, fra mille abiti ed accessori. Erano belli. Aveva anche adocchiato della favolosa biancheria intima ma non gli parve il caso. Dire che fosse in alto mare era poco.

Dopo essere andati in altri due grandi magazzini, morivano di caldo, spintonati nelle ressa, ed avevano male ai piedi.

'Non ce la faccio più, ho fame, devo mangiare!' Rogers fece una proposta, che gli altri colsero al volo. Si diressero in una tavola calda, poco distante.

'Com'è possibile che scegliere un regalo sia così complesso?!' Bruce si lamentava.

'Sì, Barton, peggio che andare in missione o combattere...in Germania, durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale, era una passeggiata in confronto!' Cap era sempre melodrammatico.

'Comunque, una cosa è certa; fra quattro giorni è Natale e, da domani, i negozi saranno presi d'assalto ancora di più. Devi acquistare un presente, oggi. Ti piace qualcosa che abbiamo visto?' Thor, addentando il suo panino, aveva detto l'unica frase intelligente, da quando si erano incontrati.

'No...' Clint, mesto, beveva la sua birra.

'Che faccia, bello, che succede?' Barnes diede un colpetto al collega, sulla spalla, sedendosi al suo fianco. Quello rispose, con una smorfia.

Steve fece un sorriso cretino 'Ho chiamato i rinforzi, serviva un'altra mente eccelsa, oltre alle nostre! Amico, Bucky ha sempre avuto un sacco di donne ed è l'unico che sappia il fatto suo! Tanto, peggio di così, non era possibile. Il problema va risolto. Ed io ho le vesciche ai piedi!'.

Il Falco si arrese 'Hai fatto bene...Che posso prenderle?'. Lo domandò, quasi sull'orlo di un attacco isterico.

'Credo che la tua relazione con Rafflesia sia andata...parecchio avanti, dal video in poi. Per cui, il regalo deve essere molto personale, qualcosa di indimenticabile e che rimanga nel tempo. E' una ragazza fine, elegante e molto bella. Secondo me, con una così, un gioiello è l'ideale. Qui accanto c'è Tiffany, andiamo lì a vedere! E' solo a cinque minuti e i piedi di Rogers sopravvivranno!' il Soldato d'Inverno era stato chiaro, ed il ragionamento non faceva una piega.

'E' carina questa Tiffany? Non la conosco!' Bruce se ne uscì, con la solita freddura.

Terminato il pasto, si diressero verso il noto palazzo sulla Quinta. Quando entrarono, a Barton prese il panico: aveva pensato ad un negozio a misura d'uomo, invece era un grattacielo a più piani e c'erano gioielli di tutti i tipi. Espositori di vetro, con migliaia di articoli. Sospirò.

Barnes lo tirò per un braccio, trascinandolo verso una commessa bionda, con il suo miglior sorriso a trentadue denti. Carino, era carino e ci sapeva fare 'Buonasera, signorina. Il mio amico deve prendere un regalo per la sua ragazza. Può mostrarci qualcosa?!'.

Si rese immediatamente disponibile, cavolo, cinque bei fusti così non le erano mai capitati…quattro e mezzo, il moro con gli occhiali non era granché, ma poteva accontentarsi 'Certo. Su cosa vorresti orientarti?' domandò, guardando il Falco, che rimase muto. In quel momento, la biondina fissò Steve e sgranò gli occhi...Lo aveva riconosciuto! Emise un gridolino, voltandosi verso le colleghe, che stavano servendo altri clienti 'C'è Capitan America, ci sono gli Avengers!'. In men che non si dica, il personale e gli altri avventori li circondarono. Abbracci, complimenti, autografi, strette di mano e selfie. Passata un'ora, Clint, poggiato su un espositore, ancora scriveva il suo nome sui biglietti da visita verde acqua del negozio, imprecando solo nella testa, contro Bucky. Alzò lo sguardo ed ebbe un'illuminazione: nella vetrina di fronte, spiccava un elegantissimo girocollo di perle con al centro, un ciondolo in oro bianco, a forma di cuore, trafitto da una freccia. Si fece largo tra gli astanti, come un sonnambulo, indicando il monile, il fiato corto. I quattro amici lo notarono e lo seguirono a ruota, preoccupati, pensando si sentisse male.

Quando arrivarono accanto la vetrina e videro cosa avesse individuato, tutti in coro esclamarono 'Prediamo quella!'.

Clint si era fatto incartare la collana, immediatamente; da Tiffany erano speciali perfino le confezioni e le bustine, tutto d'un certo livello, lo doveva ammettere. Alla fine, era così contento che non la smetteva più di ringraziare i suoi colleghi, Barnes in testa, senza cui si sarebbe tornato a casa a mani vuote.

Il girocollo di perle era splendido, ed il ciondolo lo rappresentava. Era rientrato, a pezzi, il pacchetto nascosto nel cappotto, pensando che Rafflesia fosse stanca come lui.

'Sono arrivato...ordiniamo una pizza, così non cucini?!' la Tyler era già nell'appartamento.

'Falco, una pizza, no! Ho preparato l'arrosto, con le patatine, come piace a te e per il dolce, non ti anticipo nulla, ti leccherai i baffi! Ci ho messo poco, per gli acquisti, speravo di passare un po' di tempo assieme. Che hai combinato? Sembri provato!' rise, fresca come una rosa.

'Ho visto i ragazzi e mi hanno esaurito, sono proprio distrutto' provò a deviare l'argomento.

'Avrai pure visto i tuoi amici…tutto il mondo ha visto te, o meglio voi! Guarda!' gli si avvicinò, passandogli il telefono e facendo partire un video. Osservava sé stesso, accanto a Steve, Thor, Bruce e Bucky, presi d'assalto da bambini, ragazzi, signore. Erano sudati e stritolati dagli ammiratori, firmavano un autografo via l'altro, abbracci. Un macello. Il filmato durava una decina di minuti. 'Soprattutto, c'è questo...' una smorfiosa bambina di circa otto d'anni si faceva dare un bacino su una guancia...lui si ricordò che era stata assertiva e l'aveva preteso 'Clint Barton, stai baciando un'altra, sono molto ma molto arrabbiata...' la sua ragazza si lamentò.

Era rosso, di vergogna. Più che altro, dalle riprese si capiva, chiaramente, che fossero da Tiffany...addio sorpresona! Maledetti social! 'Scusa, cioè, Banner doveva prendere una cornice per sua zia e l'abbiamo accompagnato...era pieno di fan...' era stato disastroso.

Lei fece finta di nulla 'Lascio correre, per questa volta...purché mi dai un bacio come si deve, prima di andarti a lavare le mani, per la cena! Un bacio vero, non come quello alla tua giovanissima ammiratrice!' gli si accostò, languida e incollò la bocca alla sua. Il Falco contraccambiò, appassionato, stringendosi il cappotto indosso, per non far cadere il pacchetto.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITOLO 9 ROSSO NATALE**

Dal Bluetooth dell'auto, chiacchierava con Clint, tentando di tranquillizzarlo. 'Sono quasi arrivata, il navigatore è stato preciso, mancano cinque minuti alla chiesa'.

Rafflesia era stata avvisata da Bucky. Quest'ultimo, da settimane, faceva una corte serrata alla segretaria personale di Fury. A forza di cioccolatini e fiori, e pare un bacetto a stampo che James si era sacrificato a darle, aveva spifferato dell'abitudine del Direttore di recarsi, ogni venticinque dicembre mattina, in una chiesa di Harlem, per partecipare alla funzione natalizia.

Cosicché, alla Tyler, era parsa l'occasione ideale, per un incontro informale.

Barton aveva insistito, per accompagnarla. Una donna bianca, così attraente, da sola in quel quartiere, non era il caso, a suo avviso. Si era opposta, minimizzando e ribadendo di essere un'agente addestrata. E che era meglio incontrasse il Capo per conto proprio.

Alla fine, si era convinto ma erano rimasti al telefono, per tutto il tragitto. 'Sto parcheggiando. Ricordati di spegnere il forno, fra un'oretta, per favore!' Aveva allestito un pranzo speciale!

'Va bene...in bocca al lupo e fammi sapere, subito, com'è andata!'.

Lo salutò e scese dalla macchina. Certo, non era passata inosservata. Un cappottino avvitato color panna, il maglioncino della stessa tonalità, una gonna nera a tubino con stivali col tacco alto, una sciarpa rossa al collo. Più carina del solito e molto bianca. Entrando, fra gli sguardi di tutti, comprese i timori di Barton. I bianchi si contavano sulle dita di una mano! Aveva immaginato di appostarsi di lato, sentire la messa e andare a salutare Fury, alla fine. Dovette cambiare programma, poiché la notò, immediatamente. Era in piedi, alle panche di fronte l'altare, ed occupava il posto laterale della fila. I loro sguardi si incrociarono. Rafflesia gli fece un cenno con la testa ed andò verso di lui, prendendogli posizione accanto. Si tolse i guanti di lana rossi e gli tese la mano 'Buon Natale, signore' lo salutò.

Nick contraccambiò la stretta 'Auguri, agente'. Tutte le teste si erano voltate, a rimirarli. Lei capì che doveva essere molto conosciuto fra gli astanti, incuriositi dalla sua presenza. Un anziano fece anche l'occhiolino al Direttore, che sbuffò. Avrebbe voluto interloquirla! Che diavolo era venuta a fare?! Se era per la questione del suo lavoro, aveva capito molto male...non poté chiederglielo, perché il coro iniziò a cantare ed entrò il sacerdote.

La Tyler seguì l'intera funzione, partecipando attivamente. Era evidente che fosse cattolica e conoscesse a menadito preghiere, canti e letture. Il Capo ne fu piacevolmente colpito. Certo, ogni tanto gli sovveniva alla mente quell'assurdo filmato e poi si voltava e la vedeva tranquilla a intonare gospel!

Non appena terminata la messa, Fury si allontanò, per andare a dare gli auguri al parroco e a qualche altra persona. Lei lo attendeva, fuori dalla chiesa e lo osservò uscire, proprio con il prete.

'Nick, chi è la tua deliziosa accompagnatrice? Sono anni che non vieni con qualcuno!?' gli fece il sacerdote.

Il Direttore, in imbarazzo, borbottò 'Ti presento Rafflesia Tyler, è uno dei miei elementi più validi!'.

La ragazza si intrattenne in qualche convenevole, stupita dalle parole del nero. Aveva usato il tempo presente...forse qualche speranza l'aveva!

'La funzione è stata splendida! Ci viene spesso?' chiese, non appena si trovarono da soli.

'Sempre, abito qui vicino ed è la mia parrocchia. Prima venivo con mia moglie, da quando è morta non mi hanno più visto con nessuno, per questo erano così impiccioni'.

'Mi spiace, signore, nemmeno lo sapevo!' si rattristò.

'Non potevi saperlo. Allora, Tyler, che cosa vuoi da me, proprio il giorno di Natale?' era andato dritto al sodo.

Si era preparata, e, in fondo, il concetto da esporre era semplice e molto chiaro. Tentò di essere più sincera possibile 'Capo, so che abbiamo sbagliato ed abbiamo messo in imbarazzo lei e l'Agenzia. Mi creda, i più imbarazzati eravamo proprio noi. Ci conosce e sa che siamo riservati e non cerchiamo problemi. Mi spiace, infinitamente, per quelli che le abbiamo creato. La prego, la scongiuro, ridia al Falco il suo posto fra gli Avengers. Senza, ha le ali tarpate…è talmente in gamba nel suo lavoro...per piacere...'.

'E il tuo, di posto? Non lo rivorresti?' la mise alla prova.

Non c'era, nella sua testa, una risposta sbagliata e continuò, sulla linea della schiettezza 'Certo...però per me è più importante che lo riabbia l'agente Barton!'.

'State ancora insieme, presumo'.

'Sì...'.

'Rafflesia, dopo quello che è accaduto, ho preso una posizione molto rigida; che figura farei se cambiassi idea?'.

'Direttore, la coerenza non è sempre un valore: solo le persone intelligenti possono modificare le proprie opinioni. Non sono venuta per tentare di convincerla ad ogni costo; mi faccia un regalo, mi prometta che ci rifletterà!'.

Tacque, pensieroso, e solo successivamente mormorò 'Non so se potrò'.

La donna sospirò, almeno ci aveva provato. Pensò di accomiatarsi 'La ringrazio lo stesso di avermi ascoltato. Di nuovo, buon Natale'.

'Buon Natale, agente Tyler' Fury la salutò.

Lei ebbe un'intuizione. Era il modo con cui le aveva risposto, o l'infelicità del suo sguardo ciclopico 'Capo, che fa di bello, oggi?'.

Il nero tentò di glissare, senza riuscire 'Da tempo, trascorro il Natale per conto mio'.

'Nessuno dovrebbe stare da solo, in un giorno simile. Ci farebbe l'onore di pranzare con noi? Sono una cuoca eccellente, non lo dico per vantarmi!' lo invitò, spontanea e cortese, come era sempre stata nei suoi confronti.

Chiamò il Falco dall'auto, col vivavoce.

Quello rispose al primo squillo, sembrava fosse seduto sul telefono. 'Allora, dimmi tutto. Com'è andata?'.

'Te lo racconto, con calma. Aggiungi un coperto, abbiamo un ospite!' lo avvertì.

'Hai invitato un'altra persona al nostro pranzo romantico di Natale a due? Perché? Abbiamo declinato perfino di andare da Jim…ed, alla fine lì, c'erano pure Tony, Steve e Bucky! Non si fa così!' Clint si era subito accalorato.

La ragazza rise.

Lui la sentì 'Che avrai da ridere?! A volte, non ti capisco proprio. Chi sarebbe il commensale misterioso?'.

'Io, agente Barton! Qualcosa in contrario?' Fury, in auto con Rafflesia, replicò, al posto di quest'ultima.

Barton aveva dato una sistemata all'appartamento. Per fortuna, erano ordinati entrambi, ma voleva che tutto fosse perfetto. Aveva fatto cambiare l'aria, aprendo le finestre e sperando che l'odore di fumo sparisse. Svuotato i posaceneri, nascosto le stampe dei documenti dello S.H.I.E.L.D. che gli avevano mandato i colleghi, aggiunto un coperto e controllato le pietanze.

Doveva ammettere che Rafflesia era l'emblema del buon gusto e della raffinatezza. Aveva preparato una tavola splendida. La tovaglia color écru, i sottopiatti di stoffa a forma di fiocco di neve rossi, un servizio di piatti bianchi in porcellana semplice, le posate d'argento con il manico bianco, dei bicchieri da acqua e dei calici da vino rosso scuro con delle applicazioni di minuscoli alberelli natalizi bianchi e sopra i due piatti, per ognuno, il rispettivo tovagliolo arrotolato in un rametto di vischio ed un nastrino di seta rossa. Un centro tavola rettangolare lungo, composto da rami di abete, peperoncini rotondi, una dozzina di mandarini, dei melograni e delle candele cremisi, che il Falco aveva acceso, rendeva l'atmosfera allegra e suggestiva.

La vide rientrare, insieme al Direttore.

'Buongiorno, Capo, e buon Natale!' imbarazzato, si fece avanti, prendendo i loro cappotti.

'Ecco a lei, cin cin!' la Tyler aveva riempito tre bicchierini di eggnog, una sorta di zabaione molto liquido, a base di rum, aromatizzato alla noce moscata.

Successivamente al brindisi, si mise ai fornelli, per sistemare le ultime cose.

Aveva lasciato soli i due uomini, e Fury si sciolse un po', parlando del più e del meno.

'Venite a tavola, è tutto pronto'. Sul ripiano imbandito, spiccava un tacchino di dimensioni gigantesche, con una succulenta crosticina, appoggiato su un letto di verdurine. Dalle zampette, si intravedeva un appetitoso ripieno. Accanto, una ciotolina di salsa ai mirtilli e due scodelle con morbido ed abbondante purè, di cui uno di patate dolci. Un tagliere di legno, con diversi tipi di pane, fatti amano da lei. Un decanter colmo di un pregiato vino rosso.

'Ho una fame…' Clint quasi corse a sedersi…poi sbottò a ridere…'Scusi, signore, sono giorni che assisto alla preparazione di queste leccornie e non mi ha voluto far assaggiare niente! Una vera tortura, mi deve credere!'.

Nick si unì alla risata.

'Invece di lamentarti, taglia il tacchino! Su, fra volatili vi capirete meglio, Falco!' gli passò il coltello, abbassandosi e sfiorandogli la guancia, con le labbra.

Il Direttore li osservava, attento.

Le pietanze erano squisite ed il pranzo si svolse con serenità, tra una chiacchiera e l'altra.

'Rafflesia, la tua salsa ai mirtilli è buona come quella che faceva mia moglie…erano anni che non ne mangiavo una così…ci aggiungeva un tocco di zenzero, come hai fatto tu, quello è il segreto!' il nero fece un apprezzamento.

'Grazie, è il più bel complimento che potesse farmi!' si era emozionata.

'Quando hai detto di essere una cuoca eccellente, non scherzavi!'.

'Scherzo poco, questo già lo sa!' le squillò il cellulare e si allontanò 'Con permesso, è mia madre e chiama dalle Isole Fiji, devo risponderle!'.

'La mamma è in vacanza lì, col nuovo marito…non si sentono spesso…nemmeno col padre, per la verità, mi pare sia in India' la scusò Clint.

'Conosco la tua ragazza da tanto tempo, non mi dici nulla di nuovo' Fury fu laconico 'comunque, adesso, ha te e sembra molto felice!'.

'A questo proposito, Capo, ora che non può sentirci...So il motivo per cui ha voluto incontrarla a tutti i costi. Ha insistito ed avevo provato a dissuaderla, senza successo. Io non posso rientrare allo S.H.I.E.L.D. se non reintegrerà Rafflesia. E questo, sia chiaro, non è un ricatto, non le chiedo di riprenderci entrambi. Insomma, la cosa più importante è che lei torni al lavoro. E' bravissima ed ha fatto molti sacrifici, per arrivare fino al progetto Avengers…di me, mi importa poco…' lo pregò.

'Lasceresti i Vendicatori, smetteresti di essere Occhio di Falco, per lei?' domandò Nick.

Il Falco rispose, onesto 'Se dovesse essere necessario ed a malincuore, sì!'.

'Clint, mia madre è impazzita, ha comperato una multiproprietà alle Fiji, l'anno prossimo andremo lì per Natale, prepara il costume!' la Tyler li interruppe e poi continuò 'Servo il Christmas pudding! Ho preparato anche la crema al brandy! Vi avanza un po' di spazio?'.

Barton annuì, preoccupato.

'Credi che cederà e mi reintegrerà?' era molto angosciato.

Fury, andando via, li aveva ringraziati, ed era evidente che avesse passato una giornata piacevole. Nel salutarli, aveva semplicemente detto che gli avrebbe fatto sapere.

'Non lo so, lo spero. Forse, aver trascorso queste ore, con noi, potrebbe convincerlo'.

'Perché ha visto che ti amo?' era steso sul letto e lo chiedeva, più fiducioso.

'Sì, per quello' lo baciò sulle labbra e dal cassetto del comodino, prese un piccolo pacchetto verde acqua 'Buon Natale!'.

Barton riconobbe, immediatamente, il marchio di Tiffany! Che strana combinazione. Aveva avuto la sua stessa idea; si diresse all'armadio e tornò, col proprio. Molto più grande, simile confezione 'Auguri!' glielo porse, timidamente, e lei rise.

'Telepatia...inquietante, secondo me; l'avevo capito dal filmato, che eri stato lì! Aprì prima tu!' lo esortò.

Iniziò a scartare; certo, lui gioielli non ne portava, solo l'orologio e la scatola era di piccole dimensioni. Strappò in fretta, era curioso. Quando sollevò il coperchio, rimase stupito. Era un accendino, di platino, squadrato e semplice, elegantissimo. Sopra, le sue iniziali C.B.. Lo tolse dall'astuccio, per rimirarlo meglio. Nel farlo, sentì al tatto che, nella parte posteriore, non era liscio. Lo girò: spiccava una magnifica incisione, l'effige di un arco ed una freccia.

'È fantastico!' lo pensava davvero.

Rafflesia lo baciò 'Ti piace?'.

'Tanto! Non me ne separerò mai, te lo giuro. Visto il nostro patto, era l'ultimo regalo che pensavo potessi comprarmi!'.

'Non è certo per spronarti. Era solo per dirti che ti amo come sei'. Era la prima volta che glielo confessava, in modo aperto, lei, così introversa.

Gli venne un groppo in gola, per l'emozione e tentò di dissimularla. 'Tocca a te...non ti fare strane idee!'.

La Tyler aprì il suo pacchetto, con calma. Era chiaro fosse un monile. Alla vista della collana, si portò una mano alla bocca. Meravigliata era poco; adorava le perle, da sola aveva optato per qualcosa di alta bigiotteria. Il girocollo era splendido, quello che avrebbe scelto lei per sé stessa, ed il ciondolo lo completava, in maniera incredibile 'É perfetta...Falco, ti sei superato!' lo sussurrò e, datogli un bacio sulle labbra, andò innanzi lo specchio, per provarla. Clint la seguì.

La accostò al volto, col maglione candido si intuiva poco l'effetto. Lo tolse al volo, rimanendo in reggiseno e la indossò. L'uomo l'aiutò con la chiusura e poi la rimirò dallo specchio. 'Tu sei perfetta...siete perfette, insieme' la sfiorò sul collo, con la bocca 'Buon Natale'.

'Grazie! Io e te siamo perfetti insieme' si voltò, per baciarlo a sua volta.

Quello le sganciò il reggiseno che cadde a terra e le carezzò i seni, sentendola lamentarsi 'Fai piano, ho il ciclo e sono un po' indolenzite'.

Si era scordato, lei, con le sue cose, non voleva mai farlo. Era troppo perfetta, era troppo contento ed era Natale; continuò, delicato, a lusingarla.

Rafflesia lo riportò verso il letto. 'Come dice sempre Stark...la festa…la facciamo da te?' lo spogliò, completamente. Un bacio via l'altro, sul collo, sul torace, all'inguine. Poteva almeno coccolare il suo uomo: lo stimolò fra le gambe, con le mani e con la bocca, provocante.

'Aspettami...' Barton si alzò, andò in bagno e tornò con un telo di spugna grande ed una scatola di fazzoletti di carta.

Era sexy da morire, pensò, il fisico scolpito dagli allenamenti, scattante, gli occhi azzurri, la cresta leggermente scompigliata. E soprattutto il sesso eretto e pronto per amarla, l'effetto che gli provocava. Certo, non era la serata giusta, peccato!

'Che intenzioni hai?' era preoccupata, il ciclo le era sempre parso un limite nei rapporti.

Lui stese l'asciugamano sul letto, sereno e l'aiutò a togliere collant e gonna. Quando rimase solo con le mutandine, fece per abbassargliele.

Rafflesia lo bloccò 'No, te l'ho detto, non si può...'.

'Perché hai dolore o non hai voglia?'.

Rise 'É il momento del mese in cui sono più eccitata, per la verità...male, non credo'.

'Tirale giù...' le sorrise, audace, e lei cedette, facendo attenzione a posizionarsi, subito, sopra il telo di spugna.

Clint afferrò una velina e gliela passò fra le cosce...la ragazza sussultò. Il fazzoletto era sporco del suo piacere piuttosto che delle perdite rosate.

'Sei bellissima' la pulì di nuovo e gemette, ancora...era vero, era molto più accalorata del solito.

Si abbassò per rimirarla...il bottoncino pareva un chiodo, in particolare evidenza. Pronto, lucido, bagnato.

'Clint, no!' ne intuì i programmi ma quello era inarrestabile e la sbaciucchiava. Prima, tutt'intorno le sue intime labbra...aveva un odore diverso, più dolciastro, gradevole. 'Il tuo profumo mi fa delirare, altera qualsiasi percezione della mia mente...lasciami fare!' proseguì, con lingua, a sollecitarla.

Rafflesia si aprì, a quel gesto, stupendamente femmina. Clint aggiunse due dita alla perpetrata tortura, dandole un ritmo robusto e vivace. Stavolta non la udì protestare, catturata da quel benessere.

Sentì un pochino più di calore e di umido all'interno del suo fiorellino… non si schifò, per nulla. Aumentò, gradualmente, la cadenza delle spinte, sapeva cosa le piacesse 'Falco, che belloooo...non smettere' cominciò ad ansimare, senza tenersi...quasi gridando...gli mostrò la mano aperta che strinse forte, nel momento esatto in cui iniziò a farla godere, in un languido e struggente abbandono.

La Tyler non riusciva quasi a respirare, i battiti accelerati le pulsavano nel petto e nelle parti più nascoste.

Barton le carezzò il viso e le si mise sopra, il membro che le spingeva addosso, con urgenza. 'Posso?' la esortò, intimorito.

Rafflesia lo fissò, con i suoi occhi ammalianti. 'Solo se prima mi baci come si deve' schiuse le labbra e le cosce, nel medesimo istante, e il compagno varcò, gratificato, i due divinizzati orifizi.

Lei alzò le gambe, per concedersi il più profondamente possibile, ed Clint l'accontentò, inabissandosi nel solco bruciante del suo amore, calcandosi ed affrettandosi.

In quegli istanti di profonda ed appagante intimità, un attimo prima di fondersi insieme, le loro mani di nuovo unite, le mormorò 'Buon Natale, amore mio! Il regalo più bello sarai sempre e soltanto tu!'.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITOLO 10 CAPODANNO ROVENTE**

Erano appena entrati. Musica a palla, ospiti ovunque. L'enorme loft che Bucky aveva acquistato, grazie ad un'eredità, in una zona in espansione, era zeppo di gente. Tutti stipati, come sardine. Talmente tanti, che James si era organizzato tramite un catering per la cena. Aveva pregato gli ospiti di non portare nulla, tranne Rafflesia. La sua crème brûlé era magica, a dire del Soldato d'Inverno. Quindi era stata costretta a prepararne per un esercito. Due teglie esagerate. Lei e Barton furono raggiunti da Bucky e Steve, che li liberarono dei pesi, e poterono togliersi le giacche, che posarono in camera da letto.

'Bella collana!' Rogers la fissò, con un sorrisetto 'i miei piedi gridano ancora vendetta, dal troppo camminare, nella bolgia natalizia...ne è valsa la pena! Ti sta benissimo!'.

'Sei splendida...tanto per cambiare...e le perle del Falco, il tocco finale!' James concordò.

Splendida era riduttivo. Il vestito rosso bordeaux, lungo al ginocchio, aveva una scollatura semplice, dritta, le spalline formate da nastri di seta cangiante della stessa tonalità, un altro nastrino subito sotto il seno ed un ultimo ad orlare la gonna; da dieci centimetri sotto la spalla, partivano due maniche di tulle trasparente intarsiate di ricami, dai gomiti fino ai polsini, leggermente scampanati. Un paio di collant velati scuri e delle decolleté, con un tacco altissimo, completavano l'effetto, elegante e raffinato.

'Bel girocollo! Cos'è? Un regalino per i servizietti che fai, ex agente?' bisbigliò, Natasha, il petto in fuori, passandole accanto per dirigersi a salutare solo Clint, con un bacio troppo confidenziale.

La Tyler provò a fare finta di niente, guardando Bucky. Le aveva assicurato che non ci sarebbe stata. L'altro le fece cenno di seguirla 'Si è imbucata. Non l'avevo invitata ed avevo ammonito gli altri di tenere il segreto. Deve averlo saputo e si è presentata lo stesso. Con quel vestito assurdo...assomiglia al tuo, in versione brutta!'. Aveva una specie di tubino in ciniglia rossa, stretto e scollatissimo. Non le donava, viste le forme procaci e la scarsa altezza.

Il Falco la scansò, per tornare dalla sua ragazza e dai suoi amici, presenti al gran completo, insieme ai compagni della scuola di danza frequentata da Bucky.

Si dedicarono a mangiucchiare qualcosa, fino a che James, improvvisatosi pure dj, mise su della musica ballabile. Discoteca anni Settanta, Ottanta e Novanta, brani trascinanti, che avevano coinvolto praticamente tutti. Clint, distinto in un completo grigio antracite, camicia bianca e cravatta scura, era talmente accaldato da essersi tolto, all'istante, la giacca e la cravatta, per continuare a dimenarsi, vicino a lei, stante il poco spazio sulla pista, nel salone.

Andarono a bere un cocktail, per rinfrescarsi, al tavolo degli abbeveraggi. La musica cambiò, d'improvviso. 'Si fa sul serio, adesso!' Barnes gridò.

Partì un brano meraviglioso, lento, una melodia struggente. I più si scansarono dalla pista, per accostarsi, ai lati, e far posto alle coppie di ballerini della scuola. Barton riconobbe le note di un pianoforte e di un violoncello, successivamente anche di un violino; capì che si trattava di una danza con qualche figura particolare, che proprio ignorava, vedendone eseguire i passi iniziali, molto sensuali.

'E' la kizomba, te ne avevo parlato, l'adoro; vieni!' Rafflesia lo prese per mano.

La trattenne 'Non sono assolutamente capace!'.

'Non importa, io un pochino la conosco, me l'ha insegnata Bucky, segui me e sarà facile' moriva dalla voglia di ballare con il suo uomo.

'Ti ho detto di no, ci sono tutti i colleghi, sono imbranatissimo' insistette, per rimanere solo a guardare.

'Quand'è così, se non ti offendi, ti rubo la dama, è uno spreco non approfittare' James, alle spalle, si propose alla ragazza e quella, a malincuore, acconsentì.

Clint annuì.

Li vide insieme, in preda alla gelosia ed al dispiacere; lei si era avvicinata, in quel meraviglioso abito rosso scuro, e lo aveva blandito, con un movimento del bacino, piccoli passi delicati, compiuti accompagnandosi l'una all'altro, avanti ed indietro, lateralmente…uno spettacolo, per gli occhi…i presenti li fissavano, ammirati…percepì una tristezza di fondo, in tutto il suo essere.

La Romanoff gli si appiccicò, di nuovo 'E' proprio bella, la Tyler, sta facendo impazzire Bucky, con il suo culetto da urlo…sono certa, tuttavia, che da me hai avuto qualcosa di meglio, si vede lontano un miglio che è una bigotta!'.

Ci mancava perfino quella cretina, in quel momento e con quelle parole! Le avrebbe voluto mettere le mani alla gola; si trattenne, complice l'arrivo dei suoi amici.

'Nat, fatti un giro, sei di troppo, come al solito, oltre che inopportuna e maleducata. Dobbiamo parlare, fra uomini…' Stark stava per mandarla a quel paese; la russa lo comprese, dileguandosi.

'Sono carini, con James. Lui è molto bravo, va a scuola di danza da anni! Ha provato a coinvolgermi, senza successo, sono di legno, lo sapete' Steve commentò i due in pista.

'Clint, hai una faccia da cane bastonato e non devi! Credimi, non è come dice il Capitano…nella pratica, sono un disastro in tutto, invece, nella teoria non mi batte nessuno. Ho studiato, prima di venire qui, mi sono preparato. La sta stringendo troppo sulla vita, le ha piazzato le mani al centro della schiena e le stritola la mano…se li osservi bene, noterai che guida lei la coppia, e deve essere il contrario…non sono granché assieme, è affascinante solo la tua ragazza e questa è cosa nota' Bruce aveva espresso un parere tecnico che Thor volle condividere, solenne.

'Bucky è rigido e sgraziato, mica per colpa sua, poverino, con quel braccio, non potrebbe essere altrimenti. Tu, a differenza sua, sei allenato, scattante, un fulmine. Quando tiri con l'arco, segui un tuo ritmo, che hai dentro l'anima ed è perfetto. Ti guida nella mira e, secondo me, nella vita…è il ritmo della passione!'.

'Mi chiedo perché te ne stia qui con noi, tipo tappezzeria?! E non mi vergogno a dirti che ciò che fate nel filmato famigerato è la danza d'amore più sensuale e romantica che abbia mai visto; spesso, e mi auguro tu possa scusarmi, lo riguardo e mi rammarico, di non aver avuto mai, con nessuna, ciò che avete voi!' Tony concluse, sperando di aver dato il giusto sprono.

Il Falco, fomentatissimo, si arrotolò le maniche della camicia, fino al gomito, e si diresse verso la coppia in pista…avevano ragione gli altri, era venuto il momento di tirare fuori le palle!

Aveva un'espressione talmente feroce, autoritaria e prepotente, che Barnes lasciò andare Rafflesia, nel momento stesso in cui il collega lo squadrò 'E' tutta tua!' gli fece, consegnandogli la sua dama.

'Ottimo, Bucky, fa la cortesia, rimetti la stessa canzone e spostati, tocca a me adesso!' gli ordinò ed il Soldato d'Inverno si affrettò, verso la consolle.

La Tyler sorrise, contenta e compiaciuta, sentendo il brano ricominciare, dall'inizio.

Clint si buttò, memore delle parole di Bruce e dei movimenti che aveva studiato, nei minuti precedenti.

L'aveva afferrata sulle anche, delicato, spingendo solo leggermente sulla sua scapola. Le aveva preso la mano, tenero, senza stringerla troppo.

Compiendo armonici giri, l'aveva spostava, nella giusta direzione, seguendo il ritmo della melodia, soltanto con il busto e le spalle. L'aveva tenuta sempre in perfetto equilibrio, aiutandosi, con le mani sui suoi fianchi. Sembrava lo avessero fatto migliaia di altre volte…perfettamente affiatati e sincroni!

Lei era estasiata e lo rimirava di sottecchi, gli occhi brillanti di stupore e felicità. Lo seguiva, attonita, nelle abili mosse dei piedini, negli incroci carnali con le gambe, sulle note romantiche e tormentate degli archi.

La faceva volteggiare, come fosse totalmente in suo possesso, come se in pista fosse il suo padrone…era inerme, fra le sue braccia…il suo Falco le stava insegnando a volare…ebbe quasi l'impressione di farci l'amore, danzando…era lo stesso modo in cui la possedeva a letto… bramoso, infiammato, incontenibile!

Il bacino di lei si muoveva come un'onda, nel mare, che rifrangeva, in estasi, contro quello di lui, il seno morbidamente attaccato al suo petto…Stretti e complici, due corpi ed un'unica anima…Nonostante fosse pieno di gente che li guardava, esistevano esclusivamente loro due, occhi negli occhi.

Ebbe un moto immenso di desiderio; lo cinse, con le braccia, ponendo la mano destra dietro il suo collo, per un contatto più intimo. L'uomo le sfiorò le labbra, sul finire della melodia, solo per un attimo… le note del violino si interruppero, definitivamente.

Rafflesia lo aveva avvinto, la destra ora sul petto…ne sentiva i battiti del cuore, accelerati, ed il respiro affannato. Percepiva di più i propri e un intrico di sensazioni splendide, dentro di sé. Eccitazione, tenerezza, vicinanza.

Clint le strinse la mano, unendo le loro dita sul proprio petto…le accostò le labbra al collo, al limitare del filo di perle e poi la bocca risalì accanto alla sua, per un bacio appassionato ed ardente, non prima di un ultimo sguardo alle iridi violette…in sottofondo, uno scrosciante applauso dai presenti, che avevano assistito, incantati, a quell'incredibile esibizione!

'Per la miseria, Barton, devi dirmi come si chiama la scuola di ballo che frequenti! Sto facendo un pensierino a cambiare!' Barnes si era avvicinato, esterrefatto.

'Si chiama amore, Bucky!' Tony rispose, al posto del Falco, che si era spostato, per un momento di privacy, con la sua partner.

'Sei pieno di soprese, stupefacente' lei gli gettò le braccia al collo, ancora incredula 'mi hai preso in giro, dicendomi che non sapevi ballare!'.

'Me la volevo un po' tirare, qui vanno tutti a scuola di danza, io…sono autodidatta' tenne il punto, soddisfattissimo.

'Grandioso, in ogni senso! Se tornassimo a casa mia, subito dopo il brindisi di mezzanotte, per continuare i festeggiamenti soltanto io e te, si offenderebbero molto? Ho una sorpresa speciale!' gli domandò, tentatrice.

'Non credo proprio...ed adoro le tue sorprese!' aveva pensato la medesima cosa, nel medesimo momento.

'Vado a rinfrescarmi il viso, sono accaldata… ti raggiungo, fra qualche minuto, per il conto alla rovescia!' si diresse, verso la toilette.

C'era la fila, per andare in bagno e, maledizione, davanti a lei, Natasha e Wanda. Rimasero in silenzio, ognuna in attesa del proprio turno. La russa, uscendo dalla toilette, e, nel contempo, lasciando il posto alla Maximoff, non perse tempo in convenevoli 'Clint ti ha raccontato di Budapest? Quanto ha goduto!'.

Rafflesia rabbrividì, a quelle volgarità. All'iniziò non volle risponderle: viste le piacevoli sensazioni che le aveva lasciato il ballo, non voleva farsi rovinare la serata. Non ne fu capace, le bruciava troppo 'La ricordi in maniera diversa da lui! Credo sia meglio ti metta l'anima in pace e la smetta, con questo atteggiamento, ti stai rendendo ridicola!'.

'Hai creduto alle sciocchezze che racconta? Due minuti e basta?! Lo dice a tutti, per non essere giudicato, a volte i maschi sono vili! Non hai la minima idea delle volte che lo abbiamo fatto!' nel sostenerlo, le carezzò i glutei, in maniera sfrontata, con uno sguardo eloquente.

Wanda, che aveva ascoltato l'assurda conversazione, uscendo dal bagno, in quell'istante, rimproverò la collega 'Nat, stasera hai esagerato con la vodka e straparli…andiamo di là!'. La accompagnò, col braccio, verso il corridoio, aggiungendo verso la moretta, partecipe 'Sono stupidaggini, non darci peso!'.

La Tyler era piuttosto sconvolta, la testa in confusione. Vedova Nera l'aveva destabilizzata. Si era tranquillizzata, dopo la confessione del Falco, ed ora era piena di dubbi, un'altra volta.

Si lavò il viso e tornò nella sala, affrettandosi; alla fine, si era attardata e udiva, da lontano, il famoso countdown.

La scena che le si parò davanti ebbe del surreale…Clint, in mano una bottiglia da stappare, la Romanoff, accanto con due bicchieri vuoti…

Sentì lo scandire degli ultimi secondi, muovendosi verso di loro…due, uno…nell'attimo dello scoccare della mezzanotte, Natasha, disinteressata a che Barton riempisse i calici, lo abbracciò, voluttuosa, e lo baciò in bocca! Quello rimase interdetto e gelato…la russa continuava a ficcargli la lingua in bocca, davanti a tutti e lui non riusciva a muoversi, tra schifo e stupore; alzò gli occhi, appena in tempo per incrociare quelli di Rafflesia, che, inorridita, fuggiva via.

Scansò Nat, con tutta la forza che aveva…quella sbattè contro Thor, che le era vicino, quasi rimbalzando; le caddero i bicchieri dalle mani, e si frantumarono a terra.

James, che aveva intuito qualcosa non andasse, accese le luci. Vide Clint, invasato, uno sguardo assassino, che prendeva la bottiglia piena e la lanciava contro la Romanoff; aveva una mira ottima, e l'aveva scagliata non per centrarla, solo per spaventarla, tant'è che la boccia di vetro le sfiorò una ciocca di capelli rossi e si sbriciolò, sulla parete del soggiorno, alle sue spalle. Lei, per la paura di essere colpita al volto, si scostò di scatto, finendo, con la testa, dritta dritta nella teglia di cremè brûlé, poggiata al tavolo limitrofo, accanto alle bevande.

'Si può sapere che cazzo vuoi?' le aveva gridato, nel silenzio tombale della sala, dove i presenti, ammutoliti, li fissavano.

'Perché ti arrabbi tanto, era solo un bacetto. Una volta ti piaceva stare con me!' Vedova Nera controbatté, seriamente, tentando di togliersi di dosso la poltiglia gialla e zuccherosa, di cui era ricoperta.

'Smettila, Natasha, taci, non è il caso di continuare su questa linea, te l'ho detto pure prima, in bagno, quando c'era anche la Tyler…' Wanda tentò di farla ragionare.

Barton era sempre più inquieto 'Da adesso in avanti, devi lasciarmi in pace! Basta battute, doppi sensi e, soprattutto, stai lontana da me e dalla mia donna' la minacciò.

'Sennò che fai? Sei un bugiardo, quando minimizzi quello che abbiamo fatto!' la russa, il viso intriso di dessert, insisteva.

'Romanoff, lo ammetto, qualcosa c'è stato. Inizio a raccontarlo, nei dettagli?' l'altro si era stufato e la vide sbiancare.

'No, no, ecco, io' balbettava, incerta e piuttosto sbronza 'E' tutta colpa della tua nuova amichetta…sei cambiato, sei diventato cattivo da quando la frequenti e non mi vuoi più!'.

'Non ti azzardare nemmeno a nominarla!' strillò, più forte di prima.

'Ahhhh…il Falco ha perso la testa, come un adolescente! E' questo?' Nat lo prese in girò e lui sbottò 'Sì, mi sono innamorato. Amo Rafflesia, follemente…quando penso a stare bene, mi viene in mente lei, e soltanto lei…è il battito più intenso che il mio cuore abbia mai avuto…e se per caso soffrirà, a causa delle tue bugie, ti verrò a cercare e te la farò pagare, te lo giuro davanti ai miei amici' finendo la sua dichiarazione d'amore, si allontanò, veloce.

Bucky, seguendolo, gli porse cappotto, giacca e cravatta 'Clint… è andata via da un pezzo, spicciati, magari la raggiungi!'.

Si precipitò in strada e di lei non c'era traccia. Erano venuti in taxi ed a quell'ora, con l'intera città a festeggiare ed il caos cosmico conseguente, non se ne vedeva l'ombra. Pensando fosse tornata a casa con la metropolitana, che sarebbe stata ugualmente affollatissima, si mise a correre, come un pazzo…erano più di quindici isolati…non gli importò, in quel momento…accelerò l'andatura!

La porta era solo socchiusa. Lo aspettava, in piedi, di fronte alla finestra del soggiorno. Il fiato, già corto, gli si mozzò.

Era nuda, i seni coperti dei copricapezzoli rossi a forma di cuore, una mutandina di pizzo amaranto, squisitamente raffinata, con due fiocchetti, uno davanti ed uno dietro, ed un'estesa apertura sul cavallo, che partiva da sotto l'inguine, fino al punto esatto in cui si incontravano le natiche. Calze autoreggenti, anch'esse rosse, e le decolleté nere, che indossava per la festa. Il girocollo di perle, sempre…

Tamburellava, con le unghie, sul vetro. E parlò lei, squadrandolo affettuosamente. Era tutto sudato, per la corsa che aveva fatto, agitatissimo. 'Buon anno, amore. In frigo, c'è la bottiglia di champagne che ci ha mandato Tony, qualche settimana fa. Prendila e brindiamo! Siamo ancora in tempo'. Il tono era soave.

Barton, stupefatto ed attizzato, si tolse il cappotto, la giacca e la cravatta, ed ubbidì, in silenzio, tentando di riprendere fiato: stappò il vino, riempì i due calici, poggiati sul tavolo della cucina e tornò da lei. 'Scusami, è stata Romanoff che mi ha baciato...e io non sono... ' non poté terminare, che Rafflesia gli mise due dita sulle labbra 'Shhh...mi ha telefonato James, per raccontarmi cosa è accaduto quando sono scappata e, soprattutto, quello che hai detto davanti a tutti. So che sei volato via dalla festa, Falco, per venire da me; ho provato a chiamarti al cellulare, ma non mi hai sentito. Tanti auguri, amore mio' toccò il calice col suo, bevve un sorso di champagne e lo baciò, non prima di avergli scompigliato la cresta, sussurrando 'Voglio cominciare l'anno alla grande, insieme a te'.

L'uomo, scolato il suo vino, l'avvinghiò, unendo subito la lingua alla sua, mentre la Tyler gli sbottonava la camicia ed i pantaloni, passandogli le mani sul torace, ancora umido.

'Sono più belli i tuoi, sono come rubini incastonati sul tuo seno meraviglioso...' le tolse i copricapezzoli, per scendere a imboccare, con la conosciuta maestria, la pelle scura e turgida che adorava, ed arrivare alla carne delicata fra le cosce, in evidenza, fra la stoffa delle mutandine peccaminose. Lei lo fece fare per un po', poi si spostò verso il divano, ci salì in ginocchio, mettendosi di spalle e inarcò i glutei verso il compagno… erano anch'essi liberi alla vista, e poteva riminarli, dall'audace taglio degli slip.

Clint si avvicinò, liberandosi dei boxer… ci stava scoppiando dentro.

'Falco, anno nuovo, gioco nuovo: guarda cosa ho comperato!' nascosto, fra i cuscini del divano, afferrò un contenitore cilindrico di plastica colorata e glielo passò.

Lui sgranò gli occhi...un gel intimo lubrificante! Neanche nei suoi sogni più nascosti, si sarebbe immaginato una proposta simile...se lo rigirò, in mano.

'Che c'è? Sei senza parole?' sghignazzò, divertita.

'In effetti, sì...sei sicura?' chiese, interdetto e speranzoso.

'Sverginami!' gli sussurrò, con voce roca e decisa.

Ebbe un sussulto, a quella richiesta, anche nella mente. Delirava. Si chinò, per divaricarle i glutei. Era stupenda, rosea, glabra e profumata; accostò le labbra al suo bocciolo intatto e lo lambì, con la punta della lingua, delicatamente. Lungamente. La udì gemere, ed aprire di più le cosce.

La penetrò, iniziando a strofinare, nel solco del suo sedere, gli umori di cui era intrisa. Insinuò un dito, in lei, aiutandosi con quel nettare, pian piano e poi fino in fondo. La ragazza emise un singulto, quando il dito non trovo più spazio. Il Falco lo mosse avanti ed indietro, stimolandola in maniera regolare. Continuando a possederla, aumentò la posta in gioco, incuneando un altro dito nella compagna. Era così viscida e bagnata della propria rugiada che il gel sarebbe stato superfluo.

Rafflesia si lamentò, sulle prime, ma strinse i denti. Quando le due dita toccarono la fine delle sue viscere, emise un lamento... di estremo godimento.

Clint si stava esaltando; uscì da lei, del tutto sporco delle sue secrezioni e appoggiò il membro all'anello muscolare della donna, che aveva leggermente aperto. Entrò, con dei colpetti, solo per un tratto del percorso, spingendosi, con gradualità.

Con lentezza e pazienza, la stava abituando a quel supplizio e lei lo stava risucchiando, nel meraviglioso culetto. Fu colta da un attacco di brividi, lungo la schiena, dopo i primi assaggi del suo uomo.

Mugolò, intensamente, intanto che il Falco tentava conquistare posto in quel tunnel stretto, che violava per la prima volta. Bramoso e, nello stesso tempo, incerto, si inoltrava, nel canale dell'amore della sua donna.

Rafflesia si sentì impazzire, un groviglio interiore di dolore e piacere, uniti.

Clint era talmente marmoreo che lo avvertiva contrarsi, dentro di sé, impaziente...la sua medesima impazienza.

'Falco, voglio te, adesso!' lo pregò, mai pensando, in vita sua, di essere tanto compiaciuta di un simile rapporto. Si aprì le natiche con le mani, spingendosi all'indietro, per completarsi con lui.

'Perché? Perché ora?' le domandò, sempre più eccitato, guardandosi scomparire, definitivamente, nelle sue profondità, le loro carni unite, all'inverosimile, all'imbocco degli slip lussuriosi.

'Perché ti amo' le parole più semplici, le più vere, le uniche che volesse sentire, oramai lo aveva capito da tempo.

Si affrettò in lei, regolando il ritmo delle spinte, e prendendole la mano. Rafflesia percepì un'ondata di appagamento e di calore indescrivibile, a seguito dei primi colpi ricevuti 'Clint...' mormorò, presissima e si mosse insieme al suo ragazzo, in un ritmo mai provato. Oramai era entrata in una zona di piacere dove aveva perduto qualsiasi condizione di sé stessa. Il Falco, udendo i suoi sospiri rumorosi, riconobbe delle lievi contrazioni e sragionò…gli spasmi incontrollabili si estesero dalle profondità del suo amore verso l'esterno, avvolgendolo, nel momento della loro fusione mentale e fisica… la perfetta mescolanza di erotismo e passione di anime.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITOLO 11 TANTA VOGLIA DI NOI**

Erano nudi, abbracciati a cucchiaio nel letto, il Falco alle spalle, il pomeriggio del primo dell'anno. Fatto l'amore fino all'alba, Rafflesia si era addormentata, stanca ed appagata. Lui no. Si sentiva su una nuvoletta, adrenalinico, gioioso. Problema dell'esclusione dagli Avengers a parte, era arrivato a provare un livello di felicità mai raggiunto. La sentì muoversi fra le sue braccia e la baciò, sulla scapola.

'Buongiorno, amore'.

'Buonasera, vorrai dire...sei sveglio da molto?'.

'Sì, riflettevo...vorrei stare così, per sempre. Con te'.

'Anche io'.

'Pensi sia possibile?'.

'A letto nudi, per sempre...mi pare difficile!' rise.

'Non sto scherzando...mi sento completo, da quando ti conosco. Sereno, in fondo all'anima. Profondamente innamorato. Desidero passare così il resto della mia vita. Non ho un anello e non mi ero preparato...Rafflesia, mi sposeresti?' lo chiese, delicato e tenero.

Lei si irrigidì e si voltò, di scatto 'È uno scherzo?'.

'No, affatto, sono serio. Mi vuoi sposare?' lo ripeté, la Tyler non era per niente contenta della proposta.

'Clint...io ti amo...stiamo già bene così...perché cambiare le cose? Ho visto naufragare le nozze dei miei genitori...non è stato bello, è stato un massacro!'

'Non deve andare in questo modo, per noi. Mi piacerebbe tanto che diventassi mia moglie! Ti prego, dimmi di sì!' insistette, riflettendo che una risposta positiva doveva essere spontanea.

Lei tentennò.

'Sarebbe un no, vero?' era cinereo.

'Mi spiace, Falco, non posso...' mormorò.

L'uomo si alzò dal letto, furioso, andò in bagno e sbattè la porta. Avrebbe sbattuto la testa al muro, altro che la porta. Rimase seduto sul water, con il volto fra le mani. La Tyler nemmeno era andata a sincerarsi di come stesse. Uscendo, trascorsa mezz'ora, la trovò, immobile, che fissava fuori dalla finestra.

'Se ti sei calmato, ti va di ascoltarmi?' domandò, gentilmente.

Lui si rimise a letto, dandole le terga, senza un fiato.

I giorni seguenti non le aveva, praticamente, rivolto la parola. Solo monosillabi. Il minimo indispensabile. Anche quando erano andati ad allenarsi. Era di un mutismo esasperante. Nevrotico. Fumava come un turco. Lei aveva provato a chiarire ma nessun tentativo aveva funzionato. Non l'aveva più cercata. Niente baci. Carezze. Sesso. Erano in un posizione di stallo. Le era parso strano fosse rimasto a casa sua, in quelle condizioni; posto che, oramai, convivevano da settimane, il proprio appartamento lo aveva.

Pensò che Clint stesse tentando di capire se potessero continuare ancora a stare insieme, vista la delusione per il suo rifiuto. Era una situazione orribile e ci soffriva tanto, che la trattasse in quel modo, freddo e distante.

Il giorno che Rogers avvisò che gli Avengers sarebbero passati al magazzino, colse l'occasione per dileguarsi. Certi modi di fare, innanzi ai colleghi, proprio no.

'È un problema, se prendo l'auto e torno a casa prima?' gli domandò.

'No' l'unica cosa che le rispose. La sola, da quando si era svegliata alle sette del mattino... Lo avrebbero riaccompagnato i suoi amici, di certo...li salutò al volo, mesta, mentre entravano.

'Barton, avete litigato? Hai una faccia! Ed oggi non stavate appiccicati come due caramelle!' Tony indagò. La ragazza era quasi scappata, quando erano arrivati ed aveva delle brutte occhiaie.

Quello rimase zitto.

'È successo qualcosa di grave, l'ho capito! Raccontacelo! Almeno ti sfoghi!' Steve era preoccupato.

'Ehm...ecco...le ho chiesto di sposarmi ed ha detto di no!' bisbigliò, affranto.

Ci fu un attimo di panico.

'Perché?' sollecitò Bruce.

'Perché la amo, ovvio, non sparare le solite cazzate, che non sono in vena!' si lamentò, urtato.

Banner replicò 'Perché ha rifiutato? Questo volevo sapere, per piacere, tranquillizzati!'.

'Scusa. Afferma di amarmi ma di voler rimanere così...non crede nel matrimonio, dopo aver visto andare a rotoli quello dei suoi...'.

'E tu non ci credi?' Thor aveva capito il nocciolo della questione.

'Se mi amasse veramente, avrebbe detto di sì e basta!' ne era convinto.

'Clint, per amarsi serve un pezzo di carta, nel terzo millennio? Una fede nuziale? Suona antiquato!' Barnes era scettico.

'Comunque, dal primo dell'anno, l'ho punita, non le ho più parlato…nemmeno un ciao…così impara!' aggiunse.

'Non mi pare una soluzione matura! Aveva un'espressione molto infelice, quando l'abbiamo incrociata e tu non sei da meno, per cui ti consiglio di chiarirti ed in fretta!' il Capitano provò a essere obiettivo.

'Ad Asgard, una relazione senza matrimonio non è contemplabile. Sulla Terra, potreste essere felici ugualmente, in molti non si sposano. E Falco, voi insieme siete parecchio felici. Si intuiva chiaramente, anche da come avete danzato' il biondo ci mise del suo.

'Le darei il beneficio del dubbio ed approfondirei la questione. So da lei che ha sofferto molto, per il divorzio dei genitori. Se ha le sue paure, non costringerla, aspetta, prenditi tempo. Affrettando le cose, potresti rischiare di perderla e non credo sia ciò che vuoi' Bucky tentò qualche suggerimento.

'Tu ragioni sempre da fagiano, mai da falco! Pure per la storia del ballo; prima in un angolo geloso, poi quando ti sei buttato, ci hai mandato in visibilio. Datti pace, stai calmo ed abbi fede. Vedrai che tutto si sistemerà!' Stark lo incoraggiò a placarsi.

Sistemare un cavolo! Lei aveva smesso di tentare di riappacificarsi, sconfortata, e Barton si era adeguato. Vivevano insieme, come due estranei, da venti giorni, una situazione surreale.

L'uomo rifletté che, presto o tardi, gli avrebbe chiesto di fare le valigie e tornare a casa sua. Quel pomeriggio, l'aveva sentita parlare al telefono, ed aveva capito fosse Barnes. Non era bello ascoltare le conversazioni altrui ma se ne era fregato ed aveva appiccicato l'orecchio alla porta del bagno, dove stava rintanata 'No, ancora non mi rivolge la parola…Sono venti giorni che parlo col muro…non lo so, James, non so che fare…sì, mi piacerebbe…stasera?...va bene…a dopo, grazie…'.

Era chiaro avessero un appuntamento. Ripensò alla volta che avevano fatto l'amore e che si era fatto giurare che non ci sarebbe più uscita da sola…erano solo chiacchiere. Sconsolatamente, ricordò quelle di lei, quando si era vantata, dicendogli che avrebbe trovato, con facilità, un altro al suo posto e che non sarebbe rimasta single a lungo. Ecco, quella era la verità! Forse non sarebbe stato Bucky, oppure sì…qualcuno che avrebbe desiderato sposare sul serio. In preda a farneticanti elucubrazioni mentali, la vide indossare il soprabito, prendere la borsa e le chiavi dell'auto, in silenzio, ed andare via.

Rafflesia era scesa in garage; entrata in macchina, non era riuscita a mettere in moto. Era bloccata, mentalmente e fisicamente. Aveva un bisogno maledetto di sfogarsi e confrontarsi con qualcuno, dato il momento angosciante che stava vivendo. James era quanto di più vicino ad un amico lei avesse, e conosceva il suo ragazzo da molto tempo. Tuttavia, aveva promesso a Clint che non lo avrebbe incontrato da sola. Non era tipo da tradimenti e non lo sarebbe mai stata, nemmeno morali. Vissuti venti minuti di agonia, scrisse un messaggio a Bucky, annullando l'impegno e tornò su.

Non udì alcun rumore, e ipotizzò che pure Barton fosse uscito. Le luci erano spente, anche in camera da letto…aprendo la porta, lo intercettò, seduto, al buio, sul bordo della poltrona, accanto la finestra, nudo. Dai suoi movimenti e dai suoi gemiti, intuì ciò che stesse facendo. Neanche troppo stupita, erano tanto tempo che non si amavano, in fondo aveva i suoi medesimi impulsi... Nella sua voce percepì un lamento, un pianto…

Lui, accortosi della sua presenza, si girò; vedendola, lo sguardo stupefatto e insieme disperato, gli occhi colmi di lacrime, la pregò 'Non guardarmi! Mi faccio schifo da solo!'.

La ragazza sentì il cuore stringersi, aggrovigliarsi nel petto.

Il Falco, fermatosi nel movimento della mano, sperò uscisse, in fretta, dalla stanza.

Rafflesia fece esattamente il contrario. Gli si mise di fronte, in piedi e si tolse i vestiti, con calma, uno ad uno. Quando fu completamente nuda, si accovacciò ai suoi piedi e accostò la testa al suo ginocchio sinistro. 'Clint…in questi giorni, non ho avuto voglia di te…ho avuto tanta voglia di noi' sussurrò, alzando lo sguardo su di lui. I fari ametista lo fulminarono, riportavano la luce nella sua anima, allontanavano l'oscurità; si aprì, a sua volta 'Non ho smesso un solo attimo di amarti ed ogni volta che ti penso sono sempre più innamorato'.

Iniziò a baciarlo, solo uno sfiorare di labbra, dal ginocchio all'interno coscia, fino ad arrivare all'attaccatura del fianco.

L'Avenger la fissava, incantato. La donna incrociò, di nuovo, gli occhi con i suoi 'Posso aiutarti, amore mio?'. Annuì e la Tyler continuò. Baci delicati sul pube, sulla peluria castana chiara, alla radice, sulle carni morbide del perineo…la lingua a lambire la sua fessura più nascosta…bacetti amorevoli, sull'asta eretta e vibrante, sul glande pronto e bagnato…lo sentì perso, in un oceano di brividi…prona, davanti a lui, assorbì il suo uomo nella propria concavità, tenera e appassionata. Lo sfregamento con la mucosa umida e gli arabeschi e le volute che compiva con le labbra e la lingua trasportarono il Falco in un apogeo di lussuria sfrenata; sparse la sua ambrosia, in maniera incontrollata e libera, nella bocca della sua incantevole compagna, qualche istante dopo.

Lei si rialzò e gli si accoccolò vicino, sulla poltrona, non prima di aver preso lo smartphone.

Barton sospirava, acquietato. Una considerazione via l'altra. Gli era mancata tanto da struggersi, in quel periodo e, quando era entrata nella stanza, aveva capito, con certezza assoluta, che non poteva vivere senza di lei, e soprattutto non voleva! Era davvero tanto importante metterle un anello d'oro al dito? Più di avere vicino una donna che lo amava, che lo coccolava, che aveva messo su l'impossibile, per farlo tornare ad allenare e reintegrare al lavoro? Che era capace di gesti come quello appena compiuto, coi suoi modi dolci e premurosi? Si era risposto da solo, rammaricandosi di aver tenuto quell'atteggiamento infantile, che aveva fatto soffrire entrambi. Doveva spiegarglielo, non appena possibile!

Nel frattempo, la abbracciò stretta e la baciò, a lungo, sulla bocca; finalmente, era terminata l'angoscia di quel distacco assurdo.

'Mia mamma mi ha mandato delle foto della multiproprietà, che ha acquistato alle Isole Fiji…' gli aveva passato il telefono, con estrema tranquillità, come non avessero mai discusso, arringando, per prima 'che te ne pare?'.

Lui, stupito di quella domanda, esaminò le immagini. Spiagge bianche, immense, palme tropicali e palafitte sull'acqua 'Sembra meraviglioso, un vero paradiso'.

'Piace molto anche a me. Falco, che fai il prossimo Natale e tutto il resto della tua vita?' lo interpellò, cambiando tono, molto seria.

La scrutò, interdetto! Che voleva intendere?!

Rafflesia continuò, un battito nervoso di ciglia 'Clinton Francis Barton, mi vuoi sposare?'.

Quello sobbalzò, sulla poltrona. Non riusciva a risponderle, turbato.

'Ci ho riflettuto tanto ed ho capito che avevi ragione; sei diventato un pezzo di me, del mio cuore. Che mi dici? E' un sì?' era spaventata lei, ora, da un rifiuto. Gli carezzò la cresta e rimaste in attesa.

Il Falco urlò 'Sìììììì!'.

Steve non stava più nella pelle. Aveva comperato una guida turistica delle Isole Fiji e, con una cartina geografica alla mano, tormentava i colleghi. 'Da quando Clint mi ha detto delle nozze, non riesco a smettere di pensarci! Mi devo organizzare, per vedere tutto! Bisogna capire bene che temperatura ci sarà, a dicembre. Mi vorrei far realizzare uno smoking su misura, crepi l'avarizia, sono il testimone dello sposo!'.

'Mica da solo, siamo in due! Non credevo me l'avrebbe domandato, dopo lo scherzetto della scommessa' Tony era altrettanto eccitato 'comunque, Rogers, per un matrimonio sulla spiaggia, col caldo che farà, meglio qualcosa di più informale, un bel completo di lino chiaro. Abbiamo quasi un anno per riflettere, è solo febbraio!'.

Bruce si lamentò 'Invece il tempo vola ed arriveremo a Natale prossimo in un baleno. Mi devo mettere a dieta ferrea, sennò mi farete sfigurare, figuriamoci al mare…per non parlare delle foto!'.

'Banner, mica andiamo ad una sfilata! Capitano, Stark, vi informo che Rafflesia mi ha chiesto di essere il suo testimone! Quindi dovremo scegliere insieme cosa indossare' Bucky si intromise.

Tony sbuffò 'Mi ci mancava, di dover mettere d'accordo il mio gusto sopraffino con quello di voi due zotici! Chissà a chi altro lo avrà chiesto, la Tyler?! Un quarto cafone, no! Tenetevi liberi, piuttosto...dobbiamo accompagnare Barton tutti quanti insieme, da Tiffany, per un consiglio sull'anello di fidanzamento!'.

'Contaci, l'altra volta ci siamo superati, nella scelta! Spero proprio di non dover tornare ad Asgard, in quel periodo; non me lo voglio proprio perdere, il matrimonio del secolo!' il principe ci teneva molto, ad esserci.

'Il matrimonio del millennio! Vi rendete conto che sono i primi due Avengers che si sposano fra loro?! E' fantastico! E fanno parte della mia squadra' Steve era sempre infervorato.

Fury, entrato nella stanza e sentita la conversazione, si incuriosì 'Chi è che si sposa?'.

'Direttore, gli agenti Barton e Tyler! Ed alle Isole Fiji! Il Falco ha messo la testa a posto, mi sembra incredibile' Bruce lo informò.

'Mi spiace dirvelo, non sono più né agenti ne Avengers!' li stroncò, immediato.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITOLO 12 L'ACCENDINO DEL FALCO**

'Nell'ultimo rapporto di Fury, mandatoci da Tony, è annotato di una strana frequenza captata dai rilevatori dell'Agenzia. Hai approfondito con gli Avengers? Che idea si è fatto Banner?' Rafflesia stava studiando, sul tablet, i file sottratti da Stark, a letto, prima di dormire.

'No; da quando gli ho detto del matrimonio, non parlano di altro, sono diventati pesantissimi. Sei proprio sicura di volerti sposare alle Fiji ed invitarli tutti?' Clint era incerto.

'Sì, certo, sono i tuoi amici…e poi i miei genitori pagheranno le spese, visti i tormenti che mi hanno fatto passare, in questi anni, è il minimo; dunque, sembra che i radar dello S.H.I.E.L.D. abbiano riscontrato delle onde anomale. Non sono presenti in natura, questo è certo. In quelle occasioni, il Quinjet ha avuto difficoltà a decollare e pare che lo scudo di Steve e l'armatura di Iron Man siano rimasti inchiodati, nei loro supporti. Solo per pochi istanti. Non sono riusciti a appropriarsene, in alcun modo'.

'Sei preoccupata?' domandò, titubante.

'E' molto strano. L'idea che i Vendicatori, da un momento all'altro, rimangano senza poteri, mi lascia basita. A te no?'.

'Noi non abbiamo abilità sovrumane e siamo agenti mooooolto in gamba; comunque, sarà qualche anomalia spiegabile. Per stare tranquilli, domattina faccio un colpo di telefono a Bruce, non si sa mai! Ora mi vorrei dedicare ad un argomento meno noioso' il Falco promise, stampandole un succhiotto sul collo.

'I terminali si sono sconnessi dal server, non è mai accaduto e non riesco a fare il salvataggio dei dati' Tony si lamentò.

'E' impossibile, hai bevuto troppo shortini, ieri sera' Bruce lo prese in giro.

'Porco cacchio, mi contraddici sempre! Guarda tu stesso!' lo invitò a raggiungerlo.

Steve entrò nel loro laboratorio, trafelato 'Tutte le porte della base si sono autosigillate…sono chiuse, dall'interno e non riusciamo ad aprirle, nemmeno in modalità manuale'.

'Le telecamere ed i sistemi di sorveglianza, peggio che andar di notte. Siamo ciechi!' aggiunse Thor, che lo aveva seguito.

'Sta succedendo qualcosa che non mi piace affatto!' Bucky era pallido e nervoso.

I cercapersone suonarono all'impazzata, segno che Fury in persona li stesse chiamando. Corsero verso il cuore dello S.H.I.E.L.D., la plancia, la chiamavano, memori di Star Trek. Il centro nevralgico dei sistemi operativi. Decine di agenti fissavano i loro schermi, spenti. Il Capo aveva le mani nei capelli, in maniera figurata…era calvo. La Hill sudata. I colleghi Avengers limitrofi al Direttore stesso.

'Allora?' Rogers chiese spiegazioni.

'Capitano, qualcuno sta disattivando tutti i nostri moduli di lavoro, dal primo all'ultimo. Non so chi, ma è piuttosto in gamba e lo sta facendo con una tecnologia d'un certo livello! E non riusciamo ad impedirlo!' il nero lo sibilò, incazzato.

'Cristoforo Colombo! Sono le onde anomale che mi aveva segnalato Rafflesia! E' evidente!' Bruce realizzò, subito, la connessione con quanto riferitogli da Clint, e, chiaramente, sparò la notizia ai quattro venti!

'Banner, che storia sarebbe?!' Nick lo interpellò.

'Ehm…' si era fatto beccare…ora doveva spiegare tutta la vicenda e tremava, alla reazione di Fury.

'Diglielo!' Barnes lo esortò, non era il momento per i convenevoli.

'Abbiamo mandato i file, che ci ha dato da approfondire, agli agenti Tyler e Barton. Perché fossero sempre aggiornati, quanto noi, su missioni ed il resto…ieri mi ha chiamato il Falco. Rafflesia, leggendo l'ultimo rapporto, era rimasta molto colpita delle anomalie rilevate!' svuotò il sacco, in parte.

'Mandato? Mandatooooo? Li avete fatti uscire dalla base! Vi siete rimbecilliti?!' il Capo aveva sclerato.

'Il punto è che, probabilmente, aveva visto giusto e che i precedenti black-out non erano per nulla casuali' concluse Tony.

'Siamo in pieno attacco, quindi!' mormorò Thor.

'Andiamoci a preparare, per essere più pronti possibile! E' un ordine, via, veloci!' Rogers dispose.

'Vedete di capire chi c'è di mezzo!' Stark pregò Fury, prima di volatilizzarsi, il cellulare in mano.

'Mi è arrivato uno strano messaggio da Tony, un sms' Clint aveva sentito vibrare il telefono e lo aveva letto, immediatamente 'Dice solo: Tette supersoniche aveva ragione, MUOVETEVI!'. Era arrossito, esponendo il testo, senza remore.

'Spicciati, Falco, hanno bisogno noi…per il resto, facciamo i conti dopo, io, te e Stark! Che maleducati! Tu ed i tuoi amici assurdi!' Rafflesia era andata verso la stanza attigua al poligono di tiro, si era spogliata ed aveva indossato la sua tuta blu.

Barton aveva fatto altrettanto, con la sua splendida uniforme nera e viola. 'Prendo la macchina e carico sopra tutto il materiale!'.

Lui e la Tyler ci avevano trasportato l'attrezzatura al completo, archi e frecce, le spade, le pistole ed i mitra. Armati, fino ai denti e di più.

L'Avenger si era posto al volante, a velocità sostenuta, direzione S.H.I.E.L.D., mentre la ragazza tentava, inutilmente, di mettersi in contatto con i colleghi. I telefonini di Steve e James non davano segni di vita. 'Era la minaccia che temevo, le onde inconsuete, captate dai tecnici. Che cosa pensi troveremo?'.

'Non ne ho la minima idea. Aspettiamoci il peggio!'.

Avevano provato ad equipaggiarsi, con scarso successo. I componenti l'armatura di Iron Man erano rimasti al loro posto. Bloccati. Stark non era riuscito a smuoverli di un millimetro. Nemmeno i guanti di sua creazione rispondevano ai comandi.

Stessa cosa per Rodhes e Wilson; il guscio metallico di War Machine e le ali di Falcon erano giocattoli per bambini!

Steve si era vestito con la tuta, ma lo scudo sembrava fatto di polistirolo…era diventato leggerissimo, e non era utilizzabile, né per l'attacco, né per la difesa.

Thor aveva lanciato il martello; per tutti gli dei, invece di volare e tornare indietro, era caduto a terra, trenta centimetri più in là…il biondo lo fissava, esterrefatto!

Visione sembrava un robot da cucina, rotto.

'Bruce, consideri di trasformarti?!' Tony provò a chiederlo, intanto che tornavano verso la plancia, avviliti e senza difese.

'Sono anni che non mi sento così calmo, credimi! E' piuttosto improbabile, che riesca!' il dottore era sconfortato.

'Wanda, tu?' Bucky non poté finire di rivolgersi alla collega, che sentì un dolore fortissimo, alla spalla. L'arto in vibranio non seguiva più i suoi movimenti ed era divenuto inservibile. Dovette tenerlo fermo, col braccio destro: il suo peso poco gestibile lo stava facendo cadere a terra. Il Capitano accorse, per sorreggerlo.

La Maximoff rispose, sulla stessa linea degli altri 'Da venti minuti, non riesco a generare alcun campo di forza!'.

'Chi diavolo è riuscito, in questo? Siamo stati tutti spogliati dei nostri poteri o equipaggiamenti particolari, che ci rendono unici!' Banner era curioso.

'Tranne me' Romanoff, attrezzatasi come al solito, non era stata decurtata di nessuna capacità; lei non ne aveva, d'altronde.

'Sì, Nat, sarà pur vero; da sola, con un nemico tanto potente e pure sconosciuto…mi pare una lotta improba' s'intromise il biondo principe, udendo inconfondibili suoni provenire dalla sala.

'Rallenta! C'è una persona limitrofa all'entrata sud, si vede già da qui. Ha in mano un telecomando e lo sta utilizzando. Secondo me, è lo strumento con cui disturba i nostri sistemi operativi. Bisognerebbe distruggerlo o metterlo fuori uso. Me ne occupo io! Tu devi provare ad entrare!'.

'Non voglio lasciarti da sola. E' tutto barricato, gli accessi sprangati. Prima dobbiamo ripristinare gli apparati, nel loro complesso! Poi forzare l'accesso, è una questione di sicurezza, funziona così'.

'Se ti apposti, ad una delle porte, non appena disattivo il congegno, saresti in grado di aprirla, col sistema manuale?'.

'Certo. É come la saracinesca di un garage, quando va via la corrente elettrica. Non è complicato e mi è capitato già di farlo, nelle prove di evacuazione. Fury è fissato, con queste procedure'.

'Evidentemente, fa bene. Clint, io conosco la base molto meno. Tu sei qui da sempre. Hai più possibilità di me di colpire gli avversari, appostandoti nei posti giusti e renderti invisibile. Devi infiltrarti, per primo...appena riesco, ti raggiungo, te lo prometto' lo fissò, in attesa che accondiscendesse.

Lui sospirò, per nulla entusiasta 'L'idea di separarci mi piace poco...temo che abbia ragione! Facciamo come proponi' aveva parcheggiato, in prossimità dell'entrata che avrebbe dovuto violare.

Scendendo dalla macchina, l'uomo l'attirò a sé 'Sii prudente! Ti amo tanto. Dimmi che mi ami anche tu!' la pregò, preoccupato.

'Ti amo, Falco. Ci vediamo, fra pochissimo!' Rafflesia gli sfiorò la cresta, affettuosa, prima di sparire dalla sua vista, allontanandosi verso quello strano personaggio, che aveva intercettato in precedenza. Fredda, concentrata e pronta.

Avevano sentito spari ripetuti, in lontananza, e si erano precipitati. Alla vista, bossoli di pallottole a terra. Le mani degli altri agenti, che stringevano le pistole da cui erano partite, lungo i fianchi. Evidentemente, le armi erano state inutili.

Steve alzò gli occhi e lo riconobbe subito. Il suo vecchio avversario. Teschio Rosso. Com'era possibile? Era morto, moltissimi anni prima, fra le sue braccia.

Il mostro, il volto orrendamente purpureo, comprese la curiosità del suo acerrimo nemico 'Miracoli della genetica!'.

Era limitrofo ad un raggelato Fury. Era sufficiente la paura della tossina letale che emetteva, a tenere lontani gli avversari. Reggeva una strana scatolina di plastica nella mano e aveva un auricolare nell'orecchio. Era in contatto con qualcuno, probabilmente all'esterno.

'Capitano, ti trovo bene! Ne è passato di tempo. É una situazione nuova per te, per voi, non avere poteri o le vostre sofisticate armature. Come ci si sente?' chiese, beffardo.

'Cosa ci hai fatto? E soprattutto cosa vuoi?' Tony intervenne.

'Signor Stark, buongiorno. Finalmente ci conosciamo. Non ci hanno presentato. Vi ho, temporaneamente, liberato dalle vostre incredibili abilità. Mi sarebbe piaciuto togliervele, per sempre...non le avete meritate, è stato meramente casuale le abbiate avute in dono. Anche chi di voi ha ricevuto le sue attrezzature dal Governo degli Stati Uniti d'America, non ha doti particolari'.

'Che sei tornato a fare?' Rogers lo interpellò. Ancora l'H.Y.D.R.A.!

'A prendermi tutto quello che è vostro...in caso contrario, non lo avrà nessuno' rise, con cattiveria.

Steve si voltò verso Tony, in cerca di un'ispirazione, per uscire da quel casino; il collega non pareva troppo preoccupato né in ansia, solo in attesa di qualcosa.

Barton era arrivato davanti alla porta prescelta. Nella testa, ripassava la planimetria della base, per andare sul sicuro, e dritto dritto verso la plancia, dove, certamente, erano riuniti gli altri. Fibrillava. Detestava le sospensioni, gli indugi. Mise le mani all'interno della tuta, recuperando accendino e sigarette; oggi l'accordo con la moretta era più difficile da rispettare, se le era portate persino dietro. Ne accese una e le rimise nella tasca, non prima di aver rimirato lo splendido accendino di platino, soddisfatto. Glielo aveva promesso, lo avrebbe recato con sé, fino alla morte, e lo aveva pure in quella circostanza singolare. Diede una lunga boccata, sempre più ansioso.

Rafflesia aveva preso la mira. La pistola, avanti a sé, tenuta con entrambe le mani. Piccoli e silenziosi passi, alle spalle del tizio che rimirava, assorto, la base.

'Mettilo giù!' lo ammonì, gridando.

Il ragazzo si voltò; era attraente, distinto. Castano chiaro. Occhi marroni. Lui la fissò a lungo. Tuta blu dell'Agenzia. Chiaramente un'agente. Aveva ipotizzato che fossero tutti chiusi all'interno. Da dove era saltata fuori? Fu impressionato e si distrasse…era la donna più bella che avesse mai visto. Il fisico sensuale, segnato dall'uniforme ed un viso dai lineamenti delicati, due occhi violetti intensi, penetranti. Camminava nella sua direzione, minacciosa.

'Non pensarci, tesoro...non se ne parla' le rispose, per le rime.

Lo colse, di nuovo, di sorpresa. Sentì un rumore sordo ed un calore alla spalla sinistra...porca troia...gli aveva sparato a bruciapelo, senza porsi alcun problema. Avrebbe potuto colpirlo a morte e non lo aveva fatto, gli serviva vivo. Il telecomando gli cadde dalle mani e l'agente femmina lo raccolse, veloce. Poi gli si buttò addosso, ed in poche abilissime mosse, lo ammanettò ai polsi ed alle caviglie, strappandogli il microfono dall'orecchio.

'Chi sei?' lo interrogò.

'Arnim Zola, sono un genetista' era tranquillo, come non gli importasse di essere stato catturato. La Tyler capì che aveva un piano, era troppo sicuro di sé. Provò a farlo parlare. 'Dottore, che ci fa qui? In cosa si è fatto coinvolgere!?'.

'Esiste un potere più forte degli Avengers e dello S.H.I.E.L.D.. Sai cos'è l'H.Y.D.R.A.?'.

Cavolo, conosceva quella terribile organizzazione dai racconti di Rogers e pensava fosse stata smantellata! Tentò di non farsi turbare. Zola sembrava non voler spifferare nulla e lei preferì dedicarsi al telecomando.

Aveva un tasto solo, spostato sull'on. Lo passò all'off, augurandosi di essere nel giusto. Immediatamente, sentì un click, provenire dall'entrata più vicina…i sistemi operativi dell'Agenzia si stavano rimettendo in funzione!

Il dottore ridacchiò, fissando, in lontananza uno dei piloni della struttura!

Ce l'aveva fatta! Barton udì disattivarsi il meccanismo di blocco della porta di fronte a lui. Smanettò, con la scatola elettrica, che conteneva la maniglia di sicurezza, per aprire, dopo qualche minuto, l'accesso.

Entrò, correndo, l'arco alla mano e la faretra sulle spalle, fra gli sguardi attoniti degli agenti che incontrava al suo passaggio, stupiti di vedere Occhio di Falco di nuovo alla base, a seguito dell'espulsione, ed, al contempo, speranzosi che potesse aiutare nella risoluzione di quel disastro in cui si trovavano. Gli indicarono tutti di andare verso la plancia, cosa che lui stava già facendo.

Poiché Rafflesia aveva riattivato anche le telecamere di sorveglianza, si fermò qualche istante, per tentare di individuare cosa accadesse nella sala. Sconcertato, vide un uomo…non proprio…un essere dal volto scarnificato, rosso come il sangue, tra il Capitano e Fury, che reggeva in mano uno strano apparecchio. I colleghi in borghese, Tony senza armatura, Steve senza scudo, Barnes col braccio al collo. Era proprio come aveva detto la Tyler, i Vendicatori, senza poteri!

Dalle videocamere, poste a controllare l'esterno, provò ad intercettare la sua ragazza, che ancora non lo aveva raggiunto. La osservò trottare, lungo tutto il perimetro dell'edificio, in maniera insolita. Era, certamente, riuscita a sorprendere il tizio che avevano adocchiato non appena arrivati. Lo aveva ammanettato, come un salame, mani e piedi…ottimo! Gli parve tutto perfetto, tranne per quell'assurda maratona intorno alla struttura.

Si mosse verso la plancia, impensierito.

Lo aveva capito: Zola aveva qualche asso nella manica, non era per nulla turbato di essere stato catturato, anzi, le aveva sorriso, sornione e borioso. Lo aveva tradito lo sguardo supponente! Quando era corsa al pilone più vicino, le si era bloccato il respiro nel petto. Agganciata, una bomba molto sofisticata ed un timer, con un conto alla rovescia attivo…quindici minuti alla deflagrazione!

Non era nemmeno riuscita a capire che tipo di esplosivo fosse e si era precipitata a controllare gli altri piloni. Erano otto pilastri in totale e aveva contato otto ordigni: doveva assolutamente avvertire Clint e gli altri. Di una cosa era certa; il dottore non comandava l'innesco delle bombe.

Ipotizzò fosse un'altra persona ed all'interno dello S.H.I.E.L.D.. Tornò indietro, per raggiungere il Falco, in cuore in gola. Fortunatamente, già dall'ingresso del tunnel, i colleghi agenti ed amministrativi, nel riconoscerla, la indirizzarono nel percorso compiuto da Barton, che l'aveva appena preceduta e perse meno tempo possibile.

Lo osservò, di spalle, la mitica cresta, che si muoveva, attento…mai era stata tanto contenta di vederlo…'Clint, aspettami' gli bisbigliò.

La voce più bella del mondo! Si voltò. L'avrebbe voluta stritolare fra le braccia, soprassedette ai personali impulsi.

Era molto agitata e ne capì il motivo, quando riassunse ciò che aveva scoperto e lui aggiunse quello che aveva notato dallo schermo.

'Se non neutralizziamo Teschio Rosso, salteremo in aria…la base non esisterà più…' Rafflesia lo mormorò.

'Siamo dei semplici agenti…quello usa una super tossina, ed ha capacità sovrumane, forza, resistenza, velocità e agilità; inoltre, gli altri non hanno più i loro poteri' il Falco era scettico.

'Due sere fa, a letto, hai detto che siamo agenti mooooolto in gamba…sono state le tue esatte parole…per cui, non so tu… io ho intenzione di entrare in quella sala e fare il possibile contro il nemico. Me la cavo discretamente, a sparare, e tu, con arco e frecce sei meglio di me! Soprattutto so una cosa, di noi. Quando siamo insieme, siamo fenomenali! Perfetti! Sarà come ballare la kizomba o fare l'amore, in quello non ci batte nessuno! Ci buttiamo?' lo esortò.

Lui annuì, estraendo un dardo dalla faretra.

Bruce proprio non capiva perché Stark fosse così calmo. Lui già aveva sudato sette camicie. Lo osservava, interdetto, sperando di indovinarne il motivo. Perché, almeno in due occasioni, gli aveva fatto l'occhiolino, mostrandogli il cellulare. Il solito stupido, in quei momenti di tensione…a chi poteva telefonare?

Quando i sistemi si erano, lentamente, riavviati, Teschio Rosso aveva tentato di mettersi in contatto con qualcuno, il suo complice, presumibilmente, tramite il microfono nell'orecchio, senza riuscirvi. Era rimasto infastidito, sulle prime…aveva interloquito Steve, in maniera laconica 'Hai sempre molti amici fedeli, Capitano! Non basteranno!'. Null'altro.

In quell'attimo, Tony li aveva meravigliati, col solito sorriso beffardo, che tirava fuori nei momenti migliori…non era nemmeno riuscito a trattenere una lieve risatina… e sì che non era il caso!

Lo avevano intuito, in un nanosecondo…non è che ci volesse molto! Quali cari amici, dall'esterno, avrebbero potuto aiutarli, avendone i mezzi?

Provarono a dissimulare la botta di adrenalina che questa scoperta gli aveva portato…Il Capo Fury li osservava guardare, di sottecchi, l'entrata della sala. Forse una speranza l'avevano!

Teschio Rosso era in attesa, era evidente. Per nulla preoccupato. Bucky si era approssimato a Steve, Bruce a Stark. Gli altri al Direttore, leggermente in fibrillazione.

Qualche minuto dopo, d'improvviso, la porta si aprì…li videro stagliarsi, con le loro tute, e le loro armi. Rafflesia sparò contro il nemico, con lo stesso inutile effetto dei colpi precedenti, il Falco scagliò una freccia, in direzione delle mani di quell'essere abominevole, che stringevano il misterioso telecomando, che, secondo la ragazza, comandava gli ordigni e le onde sonore neutralizzanti i poteri dei colleghi.

Lo lasciò andare e dovette abbassarsi per recuperarlo, mentre i due agenti continuavano a bersagliarlo in ogni modo.

'Ci sono otto bombe, ognuna su un pilone della struttura…lui le controlla' la Tyler li informò, a gran voce 'fra pochissimo esploderanno!'.

'E voi, comuni mortali, non potrete impedirlo!' controbatté quello, schivando anche i proiettili della Romanoff, che si era fatta sotto a sua volta, per dargli manforte.

Rafflesia notò che si era spostato verso una parte della sala, che terminava in uno spazio più ristretto, iniziando a sputare fuori la velenosa tossina che produceva, per non farli avvicinare. Alzò gli occhi, riconoscendo, perfettamente, cosa contenesse la tubatura che, dal soffitto, correva fino alle proprie spalle.

Fece un cenno a Vedova Nera prima ed Barton poi, che continuarono a tirare verso l'uomo purpureo, facendolo indietreggiare.

I colleghi l'avevano assecondata; lo lasciò a loro, muovendosi verso la conduttura…Le sembrava un po' folle come mossa...era un piano ben preciso e con un fidanzato come Occhio di Falco, le era venuto subito in mente!

Teschio Rosso si era rintanato sempre più nell'angolo, sospinto dai colpi di Nat e dai dardi di Clint.

Rafflesia si era avvicinata al tubo del gas, fissando il suo uomo, con lo sguardo assertivo che lui ben conosceva…aveva intuito cosa voleva facesse, per nulla contento.

'E' troppo pericoloso, non pensarci nemmeno' la ammonì, gridando.

Come non lo avesse neanche sentito, la Tyler staccò la tubatura e la diresse verso l'avversario.

Barton sentì, nell'aria, l'odore pesante del butano, vedendolo uscire dall'estremità gommosa che lei teneva in mano.

Lo esortò 'Vai!' gli occhi ametista, questuanti.

'No!' era deciso a non farlo.

'E' la nostra unica possibilità...so che lo porti sempre con te!' lo scongiurò.

L'uomo, controvoglia, tirò fuori dalla tuta l'accendino, rimirandolo. Amava quell'oggetto, visceralmente, non di meno, in quell'attimo lo detestò.

'Lancialo...con la tua mira, sarà un successo! Ricordati la bottiglia a Capodanno!' Nat lo spronò, che altro potevano fare?!

Era incerto...ed il tempo stringeva...il nemico continuava a inondare l'aria di tossina, che presto li avrebbe raggiunti.

'Clint...sei un asso, mi hai battuto pure a palle di neve...datti una mossa, non lo tengo più' Rafflesia, sudatissima, forzava la presa sul tubo di gomma.

Il Falco, con la morte nel cuore, accese la fiamma e lo gettò, nel punto in cui si trovava l'agente Tyler, intanto che quest'ultima tentava di indirizzare il gas verso l'avversario, urlando ai colleghi ed a Fury, e soprattutto al suo amore 'Mettetevi al riparo!'.

Avvenne tutto in pochi attimi...l'accendino colpì, in pieno, il fiotto di butano. Il fuoco si estese all'intera nuvola di gas che lei in precedenza aveva sparso nell'ambiente circostante...si incendiò, in un baleno, e parallelamente il grande calore provocò un'esplosione via l'altra. Furono abbagliati, da una luce gialla ed arancione.

Teschio rosso fu spiazzato via, unitamente alle strutture metalliche ed informatiche che quelle bombe incendiarie si portavano dietro, così come tutti i mobili e suppellettili della sala.

Il telecomando, che il mostro aveva in mano, si disintegrò, completamente; gli Avengers si ritrovarono con i propri poteri e il conto alla rovescia dei timer sugli otto ordigni si interruppe.

Quando li aveva ammoniti a mettersi in sicurezza, gli astanti lo avevano fatto, Nick Fury in testa; perfino Clint aveva tentato di ripararsi, sconvolto per la potenza dell'esplosione. Terminato il trambusto, si alzò in piedi, unitamente agli altri: una massa di detriti dei più svariati materiali ricopriva l'intera superficie, l'aria era acre, a causa del fumo scuro, che via via usciva dai vetri, andati in frantumi, gli agenti ed i suoi amici lasciavano gli angoli, dove avevano tentato di trovare rifugio.

Di lei nessuna traccia, come si fosse volatilizzata; si girò, disperato 'Aiutatemi a cercarla! Per favore!'.

Accorsero, subito, tentando di capire dove potesse essere, in quella discarica che era diventata la plancia, ognuno esaminando una zona diversa.

Barton pensò di impazzire. Gli scorreva davanti un pezzo della sua vita, quella appena trascorsa, la più bella: quando avevano fatto l'amore per la prima volta, tutti i momenti di tenerezza, le coccole, le cene speciali che gli preparava, gli allenamenti che avevano affrontato insieme, lo scambio dei regali di Natale, la caparbietà con cui aveva tentato di convincere il Direttore a reintegralo e più del resto, le sensazioni che aveva provato nel ballo di Capodanno, tenendola fra le braccia.

Diede, mentalmente, una scorsa al futuro che desiderava: la immaginava venire verso di sé, scalza, coi piedi nella sabbia e vestita di bianco, in spiaggia, alle Fiji, col suo sorriso meraviglioso e gli occhi splendenti. Maledizione, non le aveva nemmeno comprato l'anello! Una miriade di pensieri, un'angoscia in petto.

'Penso che sia qui, correte!' strillò Tony.

Clint si precipitò. Da lontano, vide una mano...una sola mano, sporca di nero, che usciva da una montagna di pezzi di metallo venuti giù dalle pareti e che, evidentemente, le erano finiti tutti addosso, senza pietà...limitrofo, riconobbe la manina affusolata, le unghie curate, senza smalto. Ferma.

'Dobbiamo fare la massima attenzione perché il peso non la ferisca, ulteriormente; se smuoviamo male qualche parte, potremmo peggiorare la situazione' Banner contemplò la piramide di detriti.

'Tiriamola fuori, me ne occupo io' Bucky si era piazzato davanti e col braccio in vibranio, tornato perfettamente funzionante, aveva iniziato a rimuovere i pezzi, aiutato da Thor e Steve.

'Sollevali uno ad uno e con la massima lentezza!' aveva suggerito il Capitano all'amico, che aveva annuito.

Il Falco si era inginocchiato, a terra, e le aveva preso la mano, Fury accanto, pure lui in ginocchio. Era fredda e non dava segni di vita o movimento...Clint sospirò, gelato. Il Capo gli diede una pacca su una spalla, per rincuorarlo ed attesero, insieme. Rammentò il pranzo di Natale, a cui lo avevano invitato, e che, nel momento in cui aveva osservato lo sguardo dell'agente Tyler posarsi sul suo ragazzo, aveva sentito, dentro di sé, il desiderio di ridarle il suo posto di lavoro. Era la stessa espressione sincera, affettuosa ed innamorata che sua moglie era solita rivolgergli e che gli aveva indirizzato ogni istante della sua vita; si chiese se non avesse sbagliato, attendendo troppo a prendere una simile decisione, visto quanto era appena accaduto.

Bucky continuava, alacremente, togliendo pezzo dopo pezzo, fino a quando non comparve il corpo di lei, in posizione fetale, raggomitolato su sé stesso, immobile. Barton la ricordò, nello stesso identico atteggiamento, sul pavimento del bagno di casa sua, in un frangente molto diverso.

Rogers tolse gli ultimi detriti.

'Giratela, piano!' ammonì Bruce e così fece il principe, mettendola supina.

Il Falco osservò la tuta bruciacchiata e scurita; sentiva odore di capelli e pelle carbonizzata...ogni parte di epidermide visibile era nerissima e ricoperta di fuliggine. Gli parve avesse una brutta ustione sul petto, alla base del collo, ne vedeva la carne viva, lì. Provò a sentirle il polso, ma non trovò il battito, preso da un'agitazione indescrivibile. Si posizionò, con la testa sul torace, all'altezza del suo cuore: forse avrebbe capito se batteva, se respirava 'State zitti!' strillò agli altri, che parlottavano, preoccupati, alle sue spalle e quelli si ammutolirono.

Non udì assolutamente nulla...percepì solo...un movimento di dita sui suoi capelli...la vocetta dolcissima di lei 'Clint...hai sempre la cresta scompigliata...'. Gli sorrise.

Lui, stupito ed esultante, le si accostò all'altezza del viso 'Amore, come ti senti?'.

Rafflesia spostò lo sguardo verso il Capo, gli occhi ametista che risaltavano, nel volto sporco, come due diamanti 'Benino, date le circostanze…starei molto meglio ma molto meglio se sapessi che tu hai riavuto il tuo posto fra gli Avengers!'.

Il Direttore Fury sbottò a ridere, sollevato.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITOLO 13 POST CREDIT TUTTI ALLE FIJI**

Era bellissima. Mai stata tanto incantevole. Danzava, col suo semplice abito di lino bianco, i piedi scalzi, sulla sabbia. Il capo adornato da un unico fiore tropicale, giallo e viola.

'Tutte quelle storie per la scommessa...senza il mio intervento, mica sposavi tette supersoniche! Eh! Eh!' Tony si vantò.

'Piantala, per la tua colorita espressione in quell'sms, mi sono dovuto scusare per settimane, dopo la vicenda di Teschio Rosso' Barton lo redarguì.

'Che si prova?' chiese Bruce, in tiro ed in peso forma, indicando la vera di oro giallo, all'anulare del collega.

'Banner, sono solo quattro ore...te lo dico più avanti...per adesso...strepitoso!' rimirò la sua stessa mano, contento.

'Ho ritardato volentieri la partenza per Asgard! Non mi sarei perso, per nessun motivo, il vostro matrimonio!' Thor era rimasto, per partecipare.

'I primi due Avengers sposati fra loro! Fantastico! Meno male che Fury vi ha ripreso in squadra, entrambi!' Steve, nel suo sartoriale completo chiaro, era inorgoglito.

'Certo, ci hanno salvato il culo! Comunque, facciamo tutti la nostra bella figura. Tua moglie è un genio; quando ci ha obbligato a vestirci di bianco ed informali, abbiamo svoltato. Perfino il Direttore è più sciolto, ed è esaltato dal fatto di essere stato scelto come quarto testimone, dalla sposa. Ci sta facendo il galletto, guarda come ancheggia! Se fossi in te, me l'andrei a riprendere...' Bucky ridacchiò, un'occhiata alla parte della spiaggia diventata pista da ballo.

Clint si avvicinò ai due, dopo aver fatto al dj un cenno con la testa.

Fury lasciò andare, immediatamente, l'agente Tyler 'Auguri, ragazzi!' mormorò.

Lei udì le predilette note del pianoforte e dei due archi; rabbrividì, di felicità, sentendo le mani di suo marito che le stringevano, leggermente, i fianchi, gli occhi ametista nei suoi azzurri.

Iniziarono a danzare...il ciondolo del girocollo di perle, a forma di cuore, trafitto da una freccia, le cadeva esattamente nel punto in cui le era rimasta la cicatrice dell'ustione.

La parte più interessante del suo corpo, quella che Clint aveva imparato ad amare di più, il segno della sua professionalità e del suo altruismo!

Mentre la riposizionava a terra, dopo l'ennesimo volteggio, Rafflesia gli scompigliò la cresta, teneramente, interrompendo, per un attimo, il ballo e gli sussurrò nell'orecchio, prima di unire le labbra con le sue 'Ti amo, Falco! E ogni volta che ti penso o ti guardo, sono sempre più innamorata!'.

FINE


End file.
